Love Me Like No Other
by xXxFuture.Mrs.KuehlxXx
Summary: What happens when a troubled girl's past finally catches up with her? What happens when you add a really hot guy to the equation? Promise the story is way better than the Summary. COMPLETE! Check out the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Hey just wanted to say I dont own any of the characters, or things Stephenie Meyer came up with! Thanks I hope you like it!

(?'s POV)

As soon as the last bell rang, I gathered my things and began my walk to the school parking lot. I walked strait to the shiny, silver Volvo farthest from the door. At this point I didn't care who was watching me, I needed to tell someone and he was my best bet. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone until necessary, but this definitely wouldn't be easy.

Alice and Jasper were standing next to her Porsche, which was parked between Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's Convertible. Alice waved as I walked around to where she was. "Hello Cassandra." Jasper greeted, in his usual southern accent, with a smile. I returned their sentiments and smiled at Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting in her car and holding Renesmee. She looked ten right now but really she was two. And a half, as she kept reminding me. This was their daily routine, Edward and Bella dropped Renesme off at Tanya's and Rosalie and Emmett picked her up after school.

Sooner than I expected Edward and Bella joined us at Alice's Porsche. Edward smiled but I knew that he noticed something was going on. Bella didn't seem to notice though. "Edward, may I speak with you in private later today?" I asked even though it seemed out of the blue, he agreed to meet me later.

I waved goodbye to everyone and walked over to my motorcycle. It was a beautiful pink and green Ducati 848 165. Emmett had gotten it for me for my 18th birthday. The parking lot was almost empty now so I didn't worry about how fast I was going when I left. The truth though, is that I never worry about how fast I'm going. It's one of the things that got me kicked out of my last foster home. My foster mom would always fuss about how fast I was going. She always told me if I didn't slow down then a car wreck would be my demise. I never really listened to her, I mean I've never been pulled over so I don't really feel the need to go slow, but hey that's just me.

As, I was driving I began thinking about all the good times I've had with Edward and his family since I met them. I also know all about their gifts. My gift had helped me figure it out but Alice and I convinced Carlisle that no one would find out if they stayed, so after much consideration and 'future-gazing' Carlisle agreed they could stay.

When I say my gift helped me find out what they were, I wanted you to know, I am, by no means, a vampire. I really am a vegetarian though, I wont eat meat at all. Yes I know it's kind of ironic that the "special" vegetarian got to meet the only two vegetarian vampire covens in Healy, Alaska. Oh and when I said two I meant it. A year and a half ago the Cullen coven moved to Healy and joined up with the Denali coven.

My gift is really strange though because the first time I ever knew I had one was the first time I was attacked by a vampire. I was six and my mom and I were walking home from the store where she worked. We took a short cut through the park and were ambushed by five very hungry, non-vegetarian, vampires. My mom froze up and was attacked by one of the larger vampires. I saw him hug her and then I noticed a burning feeling in my hands. When the first vampire grabbed me I put my hands on his arm and he burst into flames. I did this to every vampire that attacked me but I didn't get the one that attacked my mom. When he left he took my mom with him and I haven't seen her since. Soon after that my father died from a 'self-induced' gun accident.

Ever since then I've been in foster care, bouncing from one house to another. But that was when I found out I can borrow powers. It's very rare but if a vampire with a special power crosses my path I can borrow his power for up to three weeks after he leaves. That's how I found out about everyone's powers. Edward read my mind the first day they arrived and when he did my power activated.

(Edward's POV)

I watched as Cassandra walked over to her motorcycle and took off. I could barely keep myself from wondering about what she needed to talk to me about. It must be important or she wouldn't have asked me here. I pulled out my cell phone and texted her to meet me at the library that was just a few moments away. I asked Bella to take Renesmee with her and to ride with Alice. She agreed and I took my Volvo to meet Cassandra at the library.

(Cassandra's POV)

I was driving to the gas station when my phone began to blare "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold. It was a text from Edward . He said to meet him at the library so I quickly pulled into the gas station and filled up my tank before turning around and going to meet Edward at the library.

When I pulled up Edward had yet to arrive. He must have gotten caught up in something. I had already got gas, so I got off my bike and went inside. As usual Mrs. Windleman was the only person in the library. She looked up from her magazine and when she saw it was only me she went back to her reading.

This is where I always met Edward when we needed to talk. The last time we were here was right before the fight with the newborns. Edward had asked me to leave for a few days, so being the good friend I am, I took the Three Days Grace tickets he offered and left. I made him fill me in when he got back but he went a little fuzzy on the details.

I took two books off of the nearest shelf and went to the very back table. The books were of course just props, I mean I don't think Bella would be too happy to hear that Edward and I were in the library staring at each other.

(Edward's POV)

Damn, she had beat me again. She drove faster than I did and she was only human. She didn't even heal fast by human standards, not to mention she never wears a helmet. Emmett had given her three already, but she refused to wear them. I would hate to see what it would look like if she had a wreck.

Her Ducati was sitting out front. She was probably waiting inside for me. I pulled up next to her bike and got out. When I walked in she was already waiting for me at the back table. I sat down across from her and picked up the book that was laying on the table.

I felt it when it happened. She didn't let her mental block down, but she thought around it. "Hi Edward."

"How did you do that?" I was confused. "I've been practicing," was her reply. She said it without emotion, which put me on edge. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

She gave me a look that was stressed. This was the first time that I actually looked at her lately. She looked like she hadn't slept in a few days. She had bags under her eyes and she was considerably pale for someone of her heritage.

(Cassandra's POV)

Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have asked him to talk. It took me a minute to weigh the pro's and con's of the situation and I decided to tell him.

"Edward I'm leaving Healy." I said this out loud. I knew this would upset him and of course I was right.

"What?! What do you mean leaving? Please tell me you mean that its just a vacation or something." He was screaming all of this in his head, but if looks could kill. His eyes were overflowing with anger.

"Edward, calm down!" I screamed back. "I'm coming back!" This caught his attention. He looked at me with a slightly confused but pleased look.

"Then why tell me about it? Why not just leave then explain when you get back? He asked as though he were perplexed.

"Because Edward I'll be gone too long to do that. And I had to tell someone or else someone will come looking for me." He waited a moment before he said anything. "How long?" he asked in a flat tone. "Till I leave or till I come back?" I answered his question with one of my own. "Both." I could tell how angry he was just by the look he had in his eyes. It made it a lot harder for me to answer. I looked at my feet wondering if I should tell him or not.

"I leave today after I pick some things up, and I come back in a year." I barely whispered knowing he would still hear me. "A YEAR!" He was furious, and now I knew I had told him too much. He always had a way of making me do that.


	2. Chapter 2

(Edward's POV)

"A YEAR!" I couldn't contain my anger as I let out a low growl. What could make her leave for so long? Oh man, Carlisle was not gong to like this at all. Oh crap, Rosalie would kill me. Cassandra was just like the little sister she never had. How was I going to tell them. I couldn't. No, I wouldn't.

"Yes. A year. Its not even that long Edward. It'll feel like no time at all." She was trying to reassure me that she had thought it all out. I pinched the bridge of my nose because I was starting to get a headache. Could vampires even get headaches? "Where?" It was a simple question but it would let me know that she would be safe just in case. "I…I cant tell you that Edward." She was having a hard time making a decision about this. I could tell.

"Why not?" the words left my mouth before I was even conscious to the fact that I was speaking out loud again. She grimaced at me. She glanced at the clock out of the corner of her eye. It had been about thirty minutes and I knew she was about to leave.

"Edward, please just trust me. I'll be in absolute safety. If I have any trouble I'll call and if anyone wants to talk to me I'll have my cell phone. But I do have to go." with that she pulled the sides of her mouth into what would be a smile, but the sadness never left her eyes.

I opened my mind to her for a moment to let her know that we would miss her. And then she gave a small wave before walking out of the library.

I decided to stay for a while longer we had only been here for half an hour. I was going to tell them that she hadn't showed up. That way I wouldn't have to tell them that I don't know why she left. As soon as she walked outside I felt two people walk up to her and knew immediately that she would need my help if she wanted to get away.

(Cassandra's POV)

I walked out of the library and got on my bike. I had to go home and pick up my clothes and then I would be leaving. I decided not to sell my house and I bought one where I would be staying. Neither was big but they work.

As soon as I started my bike two pale hands grabbed the handlebars and locked the brakes. I looked up ready to scream at Edward for stalling me but the scream died in my throat. Standing there was not Edward but Rosalie and Alice.

Both of them looked confused and hurt but Rosalie looked as though she was going to cry, if only she could. I tried to move Rosalie's hands which had locked the brakes, but of course I couldn't.

"He told you didn't he?" I asked them trying to keep my voice calm. "No I saw you leaving." Alice said matter-of-factly. I dropped my eyes so I wouldn't have to meet theirs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" This time Rosalie asked the million dollar question. I barely whispered a reply, "Because I knew you would try to stop me." "Of course we would!" I had never seen Alice lose her temper like this.

Just when I thought I would miss the chance to leave Edward walked out of the library.

(Edward's POV)

I walked out of the library and I was right Alice and Rosalie had hold of Cassandra's motorcycle as if to keep her form leaving. I did the only thing I could think of to lure them away from her, I ran. And believe it or not they followed me.

As soon as they were both following me I opened my mind to Cassandra to let her know that I would lead them away from her. I still had no clue as to where she was going but Alice and Rosalie both thought I did and they wanted to beat it out of me. They kept following me and I led them strait to Tanya's. I figured by the time they caught me Cassandra would be gone and I was right.

(Cassandra's POV)

I waited until I knew what Edward was doing. It really sucks that I would be gone for so long, I would miss them so much. I wondered most of the way to my destination if Alice had seen where I was going. I don't think she did though cause if she had she probably would have brought Carlisle with her so that he could convince me not to go. The truth was even Carlisle wouldn't be able to convince me to stay this time, not after what I had seen.

Just as this last thought crossed my mind I saw what I had been looking for, a 'Welcome to La Push' sigh that barely stood out against all of the green shrubbery that was snuggled down next to it.

I started thinking about all the things that I had already sent down here and that's when it hit me, I had forgotten to get most of my clothes from my house in Healy. I sighed, I would just have to get some new clothes. Everything else I already had. I had transportation, food, water, I had transferred schools. Heck, I even had the house.

I continued to drive past the treaty line and I almost missed the small over grown path that was now my new driveway. I turned down the narrow path and after a little while came to a larger open area. My new house wasn't big. Just a simple one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a den kind of house. It was very cute but it also held privacy. No one could see it from the road at all.

I pulled up to the house and got off my motorcycle. I took the key out of my pocket and went inside for a little while. All of my furniture was already here so I took a seat on the couch and dozed off.

I woke up a few hours later to my cell phone ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Carlisle. I braced myself for a long lecture and answered the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

(Carlisle's POV)

Alice and Rosalie had walked in about half an hour ago followed by a very beat up Edward. I immediately asked him what happened and was surprised, to say the least, by the answer I received.

Apparently Cassandra had left and told Edward that she wouldn't be back for a year. Alice saw Cassandra leave in a vision so she and Rosalie went to stop her and found Edward. They chased him down thinking he knew where she was going and beat him up when they found out that he didn't know.

I volunteered to call her as soon as she had had enough time to get about two states away.

I called the first time and didn't get an answer so I waited a while and tried again, this time she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. She probably thought I was going to scream at her. "Cassandra, honey how are you?" I asked her. "F…Fine. Carlisle are you mad at me?" "No honey. I'm not mad at you. Its your decision to make. I am however disappointed that you didn't at least tell me you were leaving. Well, will you be attending sessions?" I asked knowing that she really liked our doctor/apprentice sessions. She was going to be a doctor when she graduated. "No. I'm sorry but I can't. I would like to resume them when I get back if you will let me though." She sounded like she might cry. "Of course you may." "Thanks Carlisle." "All right, well will you be visiting us while your away?" "No. I can't." She ended with a yawn. "Okay, well I'll let you get some rest. Good night Cassandra." "Good night Carlisle." I hung up the phone.

(Cassandra's POV)

And with that he hung up. I got from the couch and looked at the time on my phone. 2:17 am. I had been asleep about four hours so I figured that I would drive down to the beach. I had heard rumors that First Beach was beautiful to watch the sunrise on.

I got my swim suit that I had sent down before the rest of my clothes, a towel, and my cell phone. I went to my bedroom and put on my swim suit, it wasn't anything special just a plain black one piece, and threw my clothes on over it. I walked outside and put my towel and my cell phone in my satchel bag.

Something didn't feel right. I kept having that feeling you get when you know someone is watching you. A slight shiver went down my spine as I got on my bike and started it up.

I did a u-turn and started down the long drive way. As soon as I got to the main road I felt it again. Someone or something was watching me.

"I'd like to see you keep up with this." I said out loud as I gave it all I had. I looked at the speedometer:120 mph, but I never lost the feeling. I slowed down as the houses started to get closer together. I pulled over into the parking lot for First Beach. It was still pretty dark out but I didn't care. I got off my bike and fished my towel out of my satchel. I walked quickly down to the beach.

I looked up at the sky. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The clouds were gone for tonight and you could see millions upon millions of stars twinkling every so often in the sky. There was also a full moon tonight.

"Its perfect." I whispered partly to make sure it was real. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I was about fifty feet or so from the edge of the woods. "Hello?" I called into the forest. I waited a moment to see if someone would answer me but no one did. "Is someone there?" I asked a little more cautious of my surroundings. that's when I saw something I never thought existed. Five huge, wolf-like creatures the size of horses made their way toward me in a v-shape fashion.

I couldn't help but think that I was going to die. The next thing I know I was surrounded. I looked at each of them carefully before my eyes stopped on the biggest of the bunch. His fur was a deep charcoal color, but his eyes were what stopped me.

I looked directly into his eyes but never once did they seem animalistic in any way. They were a deep brown and although right now they were filled with hate they also held loyalty and protectiveness. I actually think that they thought I was a threat.

I didn't want to scare them or make them attack me so I did the thing I could think of and I sat down. That's exactly right, I sat down in the middle of a circle of huge wolves. My eyes never left those of the black wolf's. Then I did something else I never thought I would do. As I was sitting there starring into the eyes of what I presumed to be the pack leader I said, "I mean neither you nor your people any harm." I still don't know why I said that, but it felt right, like it had to be verified.

After I did this I had the weirdest thought. I wondered if I could read their minds. So I tried it and was completely dumbfounded when it worked.

I reached out one hand and pointed a finger at the black wolf. "Sam," I said this as though it was a guess and then pointed to the one on his left side. "Seth." I continued on until I had named Paul, Quil, and Jared. The wolves quickly retreated into the woods. I sat where they had left me for all of five minutes. Never once did I move from my spot until I saw one thing that confused the piss out of me. Walking out of the woods, from the spot where the wolves had gone in were five boys, or rather they should be called men.

Each one had the same russet skin, the same short black hair and the same dark brown eyes. At least that's what I thought until I saw the boy who was flanking Seth's left side. His hair was a little longer than the others and he looked really pissed. I also noticed that they were in the same order as before.

They stopped about twenty feet from me. Sam gave me a 'Go-to-hell-and-never-come-back' look that I think he actually meant.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sam's POV)

Who or what in the hell is this girl. She looks completely human and acts it too, but her scent is unlike anything I have ever smelt before. It smelt like the too sweet burning smell of a leech and something that's oddly familiar but also unlike anything I could give a name to.

She was tan like us and had long black hair with silver streaks that reached her waist. But then I noticed something odd. Her eyes. They were dark violet? I had never seen a leech with that color of eyes before. Before I had time to ask her anything she spoke up. "That's because I'm not a vampire." she said, her voice was a little shaky.

"Were you… um… did you just read my mind?" She had completely caught me off guard, but how did she know? "Yeah. I did." her voice picked up a bit. I was starting to get confused. "How did you know what I'm thinking unless you're a vampire?" I spit the last word out like it was a poison, which it might as well be.

(Cassandra's POV)

I didn't know how to answer him. I stood up, my legs were starting to go numb. I looked at him and then to all the others. "I just can…" it was all I could tell him. It was all that I knew how to tell him without telling him about the Cullens and my power.

"How dare you come here, you disgusting, vile creature!" the one whose name I gathered to be Paul shouted at me. He was shaking severely. The one called Jared grabbed his upper arms and dragged him towards the woods.

"What are you?" Sam asked. I ignored him and looked over my shoulder towards my Ducati. I knew I should've stayed home. "What are you?!" Sam asked again. He was beginning to look mad. I looked at him and then down at my feet in the sand, and then to him again and answered, "100% human, but your not are you?"

I had been trying to figure it out and I think I finally pieced it together. Bella was always talking about a boy named Jake who had imprinted on Renesmee. She had said one day that he and his pack were werewolves and then Edward corrected her and said that they were only shape shifters. I had finally figured it out.

He looked taken aback. Others in his group were beginning to shake slowly at first but then with more force.

"I'm going home. If you would like to finish this conversation then you may join me there. But please don't bring your friends. I don't need my new house torn apart because they cant handle a few emotions, and you look like the only stable one." I said this hoping he would decline but he didn't. Instead he nodded.

I began to walk over to my bike and then I remembered why I came out here in the first place. I looked back up at the sky and couldn't help but smile. "Is it always this pretty at night?" I asked in a whisper but I knew he heard me. "Yeah I guess so. When its not raining at least." he wasn't much of a talker so I looked into his mind and smiled again at what I saw.

He was picturing a beautiful lady with tan skin and strait raven black hair. Then the picture changed. it was the same girl only now she was slightly older and she had three scars running from just above her left eye and ending on her left arm.

"She's really very pretty." I felt like I knew her just from his thoughts. They were so powerful but why?

(Sam's POV)

"She's really very pretty." She said this as though they were best friends. We had reached her motorcycle and I was about to get on front when she grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" she was glaring up at me. "I'm getting on the motorcycle." I said it slowly as if I were talking to a child. that's what she looked like anyways. I bet she barely reached five foot three.

"First of all, do not talk to me like I'm incompetent. Second of all no one but me drives this bike and thirdly, I'm five foot four and a half." Now she was glaring daggers at me. I put my hands up in surrender and backed away from her motorcycle. She stopped glaring, nodded her head and climbed on the motorcycle.

I got on behind her and waited for her to put her helmet on but she didn't. She started the bike up but I put my hand on the bars and locked the brakes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she was screaming at me. "Put your helmet on." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't own one, and I don't need one." She gave me a funny look, I think she was smiling.

(Cassandra's POV)

"I was smiling." I said as I unlocked the brakes. We got back to my house about 15 minutes later. I hated that it took so long but apparently Sam was on the head council and he threatened to call the cops if I didn't keep it under 30 mph.

We pulled up to my house and got off my motorcycle. "When did you move in here?" Sam asked walking up onto the porch. "Today. Well yesterday really but it's the same thing." I took out my key and unlocked the door. The electricity had yet to be turned on so I took out a lighter and began to light the candles I had put out a few days ago.

When I had enough candles lit to light up the living room I walked over and sat down on the floor and motioned for Sam to take the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sam's POV)

I sat down on the couch and nodded my thanks to the girl who was now sitting on the floor. "Okay, you know my name so what's yours?" It was time to get down to business. I needed answers now. "Cassandra Leigha Marxman."

"How old are you? In human years?"

"19. How old are you in human years?"

"26. Why did you move here?" She seemed to hesitate before she answered me.

"I…I _had _to. Ho many are in your pack?"

"10. Why do you smell like a leech?

"My best friends were vampires."

"Who were they?

"The Denali and Cullen Covens.

"Wait Cullen?" Damn I thought they had left!

"Yeah and they did leave."

"Where are you from?"

"Healy was my most recent home but I was born in Alabama."

"Why did you move so far away?"

"I felt trapped, so I left."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." She answered shrugging.

"Last question. You look like your part Indian, what kind?"

She got a far away look in her eyes. "Cherokee and Choctaw. Both of my moms parents where Native American. She married an American with almost no Native American in him and they had me."

(Cassandra's POV)

When the questions finally stopped it was almost six a.m. "Its getting late. Your welcome to sleep here if your too tired to go home or I could give you a ride." I was trying to be nice but I guess I was a little tired and sounded a little peeved. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you, but you must promise me you won't tell anyone about our secret." Was this guy serious? After all of his questions he still didn't think I could keep a secret?

"I promise." I was starting to get a little aggravated. "Also I would like you to come by my house tomorrow to set up some land arrangements." "Alright?" What land arrangements?

When I had agreed he stood up off the couch. I followed. He reached out his hand, I shook it. I led him back over to the door. "One more question." It wasn't a question so I nodded my head in agreement. "How long do you plan on living here?"

"One year." He nodded and walked outside into the woods. I walked back inside and laid down on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Day

I woke up around four thirty that evening. I didn't know I was that tired. My cell phone started blaring 'Rich Girl' by Hall and Oates. It was Rosalie.

"Hello Rose." I didn't really care that I had slept the day away. "Cassandra?" "Yeah?" "How is everything going? Did you get settled in alright?" "Everything's okay. I got everything moved in good." "Really?" "Yeah and tomorrow I'm going to meet the neighbors." "Um. Cool. Well I just wanted to check on you. I guess I'll see you later." "Okay Rose. Bye." "Bye." She hung up.

I decided it was time to check my messages. Turns out I had three voicemails, one from Edward, Bella, and Emmett. I listened to them quickly then I began to check my texts. I had twenty six new messages. Oh well, those could wait a while.

I got up from the couch and walked to my room to change. Then I remembered I had forgot my clothes back in Healy. I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys. I walked outside and got my bike, it was raining again. I got on my bike and started it up. I waited a minute and then started off toward town. I got to the small La Push store a few minutes later.

I got off my bike and walked inside. There standing behind the counter was one of the men from last night. As I walked in his head shot up, he had smelled me. I quickly walked down the isle to the jeans and shirts. They only had men's jeans so I gave up on that and turned to the shirts. They had two sizes: large and extra large. Both were big enough to swallow me whole. I gave up on finding any clothes here as I walked up to the counter.

"Hello" I said casually. "Hello. May I help you with something?" His jaw was set and he was trembling slightly. "Well actually, do you know where I can buy some clothes at?" he looked down at me observantly. "Well, if you just need jeans and a t-shirt you can go to Forks. But if you want something flashy like those," He said pointing to the designer jeans Alice had bought me, "then you'll have to go to Seattle or Port Angeles." he actually sounded sincere on his part.

"Well can you tell me how to get to the store in Forks?" "Well miss…" Oh my name, duh Cassandra! "Cassandra Marxman." "Okay I'm Quil. Quil Aterea." "Nice to meet you Quil." "Well miss Cassandra. You follow…" When he finished giving me directions I walked back outside and was just about to start my bike when I heard someone walk out of the shop.

"Holy Hell! Is that yours?" It was Quil. "Yeah. My uncle bought it for me." Well really it was Emmett but they didn't need to know that. "Sweet. Embry would die if he saw this." "Embry? Why would he die?" "Oh. My best friend. And he would die because he has wanted one basically his whole life. He's also one of the local mechanics." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Does he do paint jobs?" "Yeah. Why?"

"Cause this bikes great and all but I'm more of a jet black kind of person. You think he could hook me up?" "I know he could." "Sweet can you give him my number?" I pulled his cell phone out of his hand and programmed my number in. "Sure. Will do." "Sweet. Thanks." With that I started it up and took off.

(Quil's POV)

She started her Ducati and took off down the street. Man, Embry was going to love me for this. And Cassandra wasn't half bad. She was actually kind of pretty. She had long black hair with silver streaks and she was actually tan, and not that fake tanning bed or spray on stuff. I turned around and walked back into the store. It was still empty so I sat down behind the counter and keeping true to my word called Embry. It rang four times before the machine picked it up. 'Hey you've reached Embry Call's phone. If you need a mechanic leave your name and number. If not leave a message. Beep'

Damn, I hate these things and his message is sooo boring. Oh well. "Hey man, it's Quil. Remember that chick I was talking about, the one we saw last night? Well she just stopped by the store and you wont believe what she's got. Give up? A Ducati 848 165. Its pink and green. She wants a paint job and I told her you would do it! Your welcome and call me when you get this message bro." I hung up, he would love me for this.

(Cassandra's POV)

I stopped by my house before heading to Forks. I walked up onto the porch and noticed something sitting on the end farthest from the door. I reached down and picked it up. It was a helmet. A really nice helmet with the word 'Speedy' airbrushed on the back and right under that was an acid green paw print. Under the helmet was a note.

_Cassandra (Speedy),_

_I know you don't want to but you have to wear a helmet. If not I give tickets too._

_Sam,_

That big dumby had even added a paw print. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' I thought to myself. I put the helmet on and climbed back on my bike before heading out of town for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

I made it about two miles away from the store before it happened. I, Cassandra Marxman, got pulled over. But there's one thing I never, ever under any circumstances, mentioned. I maybe, kind of, don't have a license. I was escorted back to the police station, needless to say.

When I arrived I was asked to fill out an arrest record sheet. Then Chief Swan, which is what his badge read, asked me a very bad question. "What's your parents or guardian's number?" "Uh…988-1232." I said pausing between each number.

Chief Swan quickly dialed the number and on the second ring my basket of belongings, that was sitting on his desk, began to vibrate.

He walked over and picked up my cell phone, looked at the number flashing on the screen and then he laughed. Yeah I was kind of scared too. Chief Swan hit the 'end' button on both phones and looked over at me but all this time he just kept laughing. After another minute or two his laughter stopped.

"haha," He chuckled, "So Miss Marxman," He said holding up my arrest record sheet. "Is this your first offence?" he asked calmly. I guess he could be calm since he was the cop asking the questions and not the criminal being interrogated. "Y…Yes sir." I answered sounding very shy. "And how old are you?" "I'm 19 sir." "And where are your parents?" "I don't live with them sir but their in Alabama." I added the last part to make it clear. I had yet to tell anyone my dad had also died when I was younger. "Well how about I get rid of this sheet if you pass your Motorcycle driving test right now?"

I was ecstatic. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head a few times. "Alright then how about I go set up the cones and then we'll get started." "Okay. Thank you sir." When I said this he gave me a million dollar smile. I had to admit for an older guy he was pretty handsome.

(Embry's POV)

I walked in from the shop and was going to watch the game on TV, but my stupid answering machine kept blinking. I don't even know why I bought that damn thing. Oh yes do, because it's better for someone, Quil, to call only once and leave a message than to call a hundred times a day. I walked over to it and pressed the red button that was off to one side. I listened to message after message. Okay so I'm exaggerating but I did have a few. The one from Quil caught me off guard though. Man, I was not expecting that.

A Ducati 848 165, was basically my dream bike, and this chick I'm supposed to hate, owns one. And she wants me to paint it. Thank you Karma!

(Cassandra's POV)

"Thank you sooo much Chief Swan!" I practically screamed as I threw my arms around his waist. I had passed and it was all thanks to- and that's when it hit me. I knew who he is. He must have noticed when my smile faded quickly. "Miss Marxman, are you alright?" Crap. "Um… Yeah. It's just I know who you are now." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Your…Your Bella's father Charlie."

In that instant I knew I had said the wrong thing. His whole façade fell. He was no longer the happy, easy going, man he had been a few moments earlier. "Yeah, that's me." he said downfallen. "I'm one of her friends. I…I miss her." I said sadly. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what?" He asked looking down at me. "For bringing it up. That was wrong of me. I know you must be hurting." "Don't be sorry. It's just still kind of hard to think about." He looked at his shiny black shoes. "I…I'm so sorry Charlie!" I said through choked sobs as I through my arms around his waist again.

The last time I had seen Bella had been the day that I left, but Charlie sees her only once every few weeks. So why we were crying I wasn't really sure. Charlie was such a great man. He let me cry until all my eyeliner was running off my face and onto his shirt. He was so nice, but I still needed clothes, so I got all my stuff and gave him some money for dry cleaning and left.

I walked into the Forks store about ten minutes later, and just as my luck would have it I got the last pair of women's bellbottom jeans in a size 6. They didn't have my size in shirts so I bought the next size up. I would shrink it later, so it would do until I could get to Port Angeles.

I walked back outside and put the clothes in my satchel before heading home. I got all the way home before I remembered that Sam had invited me over for dinner tonight. I ran as fast as I could inside and then back out to my bike. I had forgot the clothes in my satchel. I got back inside and flipped the light switch and was happy to see that the lights had been turned on. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a hot shower. I put on the shirt that I had bought this afternoon. While I was fixing my hair I looked at the clock and then it hit me. Sam hadn't said what time to be there. I got to thinking and I realized I didn't even know where he lived, let alone how to get there. Just as I was getting deep into these thoughts I felt, or rather heard, the thoughts of two people enter my yard.

I walked back threw the kitchen and to the door. I opened it just as Quil was about to knock. Unfortunately he was paying attention to the other guy that was with him, so he didn't notice the door open and hit me on the head.

"Ow! Watch what your doing! And what are you doing here?" "Sorry Cassy. We're here to pick you up. Sam sent us." Quil replied. I swear if he wasn't so dark his cheeks would have been bright red.

I didn't know why until I felt a stray breeze in places breezes shouldn't reach. I had forgot to put my jeans on. Now I was the one who was red. The only coherent thought I had was 'At least I put on some cute panties.'

I slammed the door and ran to my room. I put on the jeans as fast as I could before going back to the front door. I opened the door, Quil looked away from the other guy and straight at me. "What's wrong? Your legs get cold?"

The other guy started laughing, and that's when my infamous temper kicked in. "What the hell do you think mutt!?" I practically screamed in his face. I knew I shouldn't yell at people who are unstable or vampires, but I had just broken a major 'no-no' rule. I had yelled at an unstable werewolf, I thought so anyway.

Quil was quickly racked with tremors. He took a few steps back, took something out of his pocket, and took a few deep breaths. Then just like nothing had happened, he looked up from whatever he had pulled from his pocket and smiled at me. "What are you looking at?" I admit I was extremely curious about what had calmed him down. "I haven't figured it out yet!" Quil retorted sarcastically. "No. I mean, what did you pull out of your pocket?" I questioned disregarding his sarcasm.

"Oh. It's…it's a picture." He sounded nervous but his voice and eyes held something much stronger than any emotion I had ever felt. "A picture? A picture calmed you down? Who is it of?" I was about to keel over from curiosity. I know, I know

'curiosity killed the cat', but hey, I'm not a cat.

"It's a picture of Claire. She's my girlfriend." Oh my goodness, it was so obvious. He is in L-O-V-E!

I read his mind but all I caught was a few pictures of a little girl. She was maybe three, four at most. "That's right you imprinted on her. I remember Sam mentioned that." I said zoning out. "Yeah, well we better get going or Sam's not going to be in a good mood." It was the first time the other guy had spoken since I had opened the door.

"Okay. Let's go." I agreed. I wanted to get this night over with before something else went wrong. "I'm Brady by the way." It was going to be so easy to creep this one out. "I know. I also know what you did." We began walking to Sam's since it was so close anyways. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said. If you've done it or thought it, I know about it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete terror that appeared on his face. "Just kidding. I don't like to use my powers." I said after a minute. I swear I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

It took about ten minutes to get to Sam's house on foot. I bet it wouldn't have taken but one and a half if I had drove. When we walked up in his front yard I heard Quil say 'Hey Jake save me some brownies.' as if he were standing next to him. 'Me too!' Brady whined as I followed them up onto the porch.

Quil and Brady both walked through the door as if they lived there. I thought it was strange but I read their minds and was surprised to find it was normal for them to do that. I walked in and before I made it all the way through the door I was handed a plate full of food.

Emily was the one that handed it to me, then she beckoned me to the living room. One of the guys, whose name I gathered to be Collin, let me sit in his seat and he slipped to the floor. Even with my not so normal eyes I felt extremely plain when in the midst of this group. No, not because they were werewolves, but because the girls were all really pretty and the guys were hot.

They all had very tan skin almost the color of oak wood, with dark chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown to black hair. Emily was very beautiful even with her scars. She had long, super-strait, black hair, with mocha colored skin. She was very thin and slightly taller than me, but in this room she seemed very short.

I looked all around the room. Every one of the guys had a plate stacked super tall and were basically shoveling the food down their throat. I had just began to eat when the door opened again. He walked in and went straight to the kitchen. He was just like them but somehow completely different. Just as He walked through the doorway to the living room, He froze.

He was staring straight at me. Jake was the first to notice, he looked at me then at Him, then back. Suddenly he broke out in a wide grin. Jake elbowed Quil and pointed at Him. Quil got Sam's attention and the next thing I know He drops his plate onto the floor and darts out of the front door. Jake, Sam, and Quil all ran out after Him, their plates dropped in several different places.

Paul stood up, "I'm going to Rachel's. Tell me later if he really did, okay?" Emily nodded to him as he put his plate in the kitchen and walked out the door. Then she turned her gaze to me. "What was that all about? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I'll apologize if I offended him." I gave her a bewildered look as she began to giggle.

"No, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. He'll be back later." she said. "By the way, I'm Kim." said the girl next to Jared, "And that boy who ran out was Embry." "Oh. I remember. He's the mechanic Quil said could paint my Ducati." I said thinking back to yesterday. "Well, if you want, you can stay and wait for Sam to get back or I can send him over later to talk to you." Emily said as she began to pick up the spilt food, and put it back on the plates.

"Um, I think I'll wait at home, but let me help you with that." I began to help her pick up the food. "Thank you so much." "No problem." I returned the smile she gave me.


	8. Chapter 8

(Embry's POV)

Who was that beautiful goddess in Emily's house? I kept repeating this question to myself as her picture made its way through my mind again. I was running to the western most border of the Quilet property. I didn't change as I ran out of Emily's but I knew that Sam, Jake, and Quil had. They were following me now, but they weren't in much of a hurry.

I came to a stop as I reached the border. If you had never lived on the reservation then you probably never even knew it was here, but I had lived here my whole life.

Jake, Sam, and Quil stopped a few trees away and ducked behind some trees to change. I stood there waiting for them. After a few moments they stepped out dressed in the same thing as me; a pair of ragged cut-offs.

"Embry…," Jake began the questioning, "you okay man?" "No. I think…I think I…imprinted…on her." I felt terrible and wonderful at the same time. I felt bad because I was so far away from her now, I felt like I was made of metal and she was the world's strongest magnet. "Are you sure? I mean how do you feel?" Quil was actually helping me here.

"I feel like I just saw an angel. She's perfect. Nothing could make me love her more than I do right now. I have to protect her." And that's when I smelled it. "Vampire" I had barely pulled off my cut-offs when I changed. The smell was coming from across the res. Who, or what, ever it was, was closer to Emily's and that angel, than I was and I didn't like it one bit.

We immediately took off towards the smell. It burned my nose to smell something so sickly sweet. The closer we got to Emily's, the stronger it was, the harder I pushed to go faster. I knew something bad was going to happen.

(Cassandra's POV)

I was just about to leave when someone knocked on the door. The boys had all left a while ago and now it was just the girls minus Leah, who had left earlier. But it couldn't be them, they never knock. I did a quick scan of minds just as Emily was about to open the door, I held it closed. She looked at me a question on her face, and I motioned for her to be quiet. Then I moved my fingers to my teeth and angled them down. Everyone knew that I meant vampire.

Apparently, his hearing was very good and he heard us inside because in the next second the door was wrenched open and I was staring straight into his chest. I didn't bother to look up I just began to run, but of course he caught me with no trouble. He slung me over his shoulder before running out of the doorway and to my house. Emmett squeezed me once in a big bear hug before sitting me down on my porch. I was quickly surrounded by everyone.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed in anger and frustration. "What do you mean?" Carlisle was still as calm as ever. "You don't get it, if you come near me at all during this year we'll all die!" I felt like crying and running to Carlisle, but that was the last thing I needed to do.

"Cassandra, did you use my power?" Alice was just like Carlisle in so many ways. I nodded and then felt Edward trying to break through my block and Jasper trying to calm me but I wasn't going to let it work this time. They had to know how serious I was, and what it could mean for them. "What did you see?" "Did it come to you or did you search for it?" Carlisle and Alice both started to question me at the same time, as the others looked on.

"It found me. I didn't search for it. I saw a man, or rather a vampire, with black hair and purple streaks walk into the sun. Emmett ran into the sun trying to stop him but it was too late and people had already seen them. Another vampire, Jane or something, was coming to check on Bella, and she saw the whole thing. She called in a lot of vampires to destroy both of them. But we wouldn't let them, we said not without a fight, the wolves stood by us on this but the men in the cloaks were too numerous and quickly destroyed all of us."

Everyone looked horror struck, and as Alice put a hand on my shoulder I realized I was crying. "Cassandra, when you were talking you kept saying 'we' like you fought with us and were destroyed?" Esme always caught on to the small details like that. " I tried to fight but I wasn't destroyed, I was killed, and to me in a way worse than anything. I was made a vampire. And, the bad part is, the Volturri began using my power on innocents, and I wasn't like you. I wasn't strong or beautiful, or golden eyed. I was a monster and I'm sorry but I can't let that happen."

"Alice can you try to see the future now?" Carlisle asked as he regained his calm demeanor. Alice got a far away look in her eyes. She was in a trance for almost three minutes before she started screaming. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were all by her side in a second as she came out of her vision.

"We have to leave, NOW!" Alice screamed to everyone and no one in particular. "What did you see?" Jasper was sending waves of calmness out to everyone. "If we don't leave now, he will find her. He's following our scent and if he finds her… Carlisle she killed them all without any problem." Alice wouldn't speak anymore so Edward reached into her mind to look at the vision.

"Carlisle she killed Aro, Casius, and Marcus before they could blink. All she had to do was look at them." Edward finished for Alice. "We will leave now, we will lead him away. Sweetie," Carlisle said looking at me, "we're going to be away for awhile. We'll be in Wisconsin but you have our numbers. We also brought you some of your clothes." He said as they turned to leave.

I ran up behind them "I love you guys so much. Please tell me we'll see each other again." I said sobbing into my hands. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but we can't let any vampires find you." I sobbed harder than I ever had in my life. "Goodbye." I managed to say before they ran. Ran from my house, my life, and from me.


	9. Chapter 9

After they left I went inside and got my keys and helmet, my clothes were in boxes in my living room, nothing would make me feel better than to go find someone to race. I walked outside after I had wiped my eyes good, but there were three very large werewolves and one pissed off Sam in my front yard.

"Why does it smell like vampire around here?" He looked pissed. "The Cullens came by, they-" I was quickly interrupted by Sam, "What do you mean came by? I thought you said they were gone!" He was starting to piss me off. " They came by to tell me they were leaving. For good. They aren't coming back. EVER!" I shouted. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes but I couldn't hold them in. I sank to my knees as sobs shook my body.

Suddenly I felt two very warm arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and noticed that boy from earlier, Embry. He was trying to calm me down. Saying things like 'shh' and 'please don't cry'. It was the most anyone had done for me yet. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso as I cried into his chest.

After a few moments I pulled away from him and took a long look at his face. He was beautiful, but not in the vampire way I was so used to. "I'm sorry for getting you all wet." I said a little shaky, as tears ran down my cheeks, though they were no longer accompanied by sobs. "Heh… don't worry about it. But do me a favor, please don't cry anymore. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying." He said as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. He was so sweet, and kind and HOT. In both senses of the word.

He took my hand and helped me stand up. Sam and the others were looking everywhere except at us. I think it was their way of giving us some privacy. I delved into their minds and asked them to join me inside. I assured them that the Cullens had not been inside. They agreed after a moment of hesitation.

I began to pull away from Embry to go inside but he caught my hand and laced our fingers together. I felt a shock go up my arm. I looked at our hands, they fit together perfectly, then I looked up at him. He was looking down at me intensely with one of the widest smiles I had ever seen. I was sure his face would break in two any minute. I smiled back at him and gave his hand a small squeeze before turning and showing everyone inside.

Soon everyone was seated helter-skelter around the room. I stood up and asked everyone if they would like some sweet tea. They nodded and I left the room to get it. I knew by the awkward silence that followed me that I would be the topic of discussion, so I tapped into their minds to see what they were thinking.

There were so many random thoughts that I was getting a headache, so I quickly left their minds. I noticed that Jasper's power was starting to kick in. I usually tried to avoid his power by not letting him use it on me but he had earlier today. I always had the most trouble out of his power. It wasn't like the other powers and I never knew when it was going to kick in. And as always I was stunned at all the emotions that surrounded me. I walked in to the living room and began to hand out the glasses of tea when I accidentally touched Paul's hand. Almost instantly I was overcome. When I first got Jasper's power I also had Edward's and Alice's. I made the mistake of hugging Bella and that's when I first found out that powers don't like to mix. I felt and saw and heard everything she thought in every one of her memories. I went through the first time she met Edward and when she first touched his hand. I went through everything, it was great, until I passed out at least.

That's the same thing that was happening now. I was in everyone of Paul's memories. The first time he 'shifted', and even when his dad left. He was so torn up for days. The he became angry, always angry. I felt it before it happened as I began to black out, someone grabbed a part of my arm that wasn't covered and then I was lead into another path of memories. Luckily I passed out before I saw anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_When I woke up I was laying on a couch, but it wasn't my couch. I tried to sit up but Emily pushed my shoulders back down. I looked up and came face to face with her. "Hi. You gave us quite a scare back there. How do you feel?" she asked with a smile. Her emotions told me she was relieved and happy that I had woke up. Lucky for me she hadn't touched my skin._

_Emily helped me up after a little while. I told her what happened and when she freaked, not really freaked, but she was worried, I sent some calming waves her way. We had been talking about twenty minutes when Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil walked in. All of them were slightly pissed except Paul, he was really pissed, who I'm guessing is always pissed. I sent some calming waves to them but it didn't work as well as I had hoped. Emily left the room to check on something._

"_Hey Cass. How do you feel?" Sam was questioning me before he had even sat down. "I feel better, but for the next few weeks I need you to do me a favor." "Yeah sure. What is it?" "I need you to not touch me. Well, I mean I can't let you touch my skin." "Why?" Okay this is what I didn't want to say. "Well, when I come in contact with Jasper's power, I absorb it. I don't if you know but he's an empath. For a vampire his power isn't very strong, but for a human it can overload the brain. When I absorb Jasper's power it lets me feel everyone's emotions all the time. When bonded with Alice's power, the slightest touch on bare skin lets me see every memory a person has, and feel every emotion they have every felt. The worst part is that I can't exactly control it, so no touchy." I started to feel Paul's anger rise. "Wait! So you mean that you've seen and felt everything I have ever been through!"_

"_Well, yes but there is something else. I have Edward's power too. So I've also heard every word you have ever thought." I said sheepishly. "WHAT?!" He was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Jared and Quil lunged at him hoping to stop him, but it was too late. In less than a second I was staring into the brown eyes of an enormous wolf._

_Paul growled at me and again I heard the noise of shredding clothing. I looked around, there were now four wolves but just as I thought Paul might back down, he lunged, jaws spread wide revealing two rather large rows of teeth. I clamped my eyes shut and on instinct through my arms out in front of myself. But as I through my arms up, they connected with something hard as rock but strangely warm. I was scared but hesitantly I opened my eyes. All I saw was a t-shirt covered, well-toned back and broad shoulders with a semi shaved head on top._

_I put my hands down and tried to walk around who ever was blocking Paul so I could get a look at him. I made it to his elbow before his hand shot out and stopped me from moving any further. I was perplexed as to why he had stopped me until I realized why. In front of me stood Sam on all four paws. In front of him was Paul, he was sitting on the floor with his tail between his legs and a chunk of flesh torn out of his shoulder. Quil was sitting on his left side and Jared to his right. I had never noticed it before but Sam towered over Paul in this form._

_I looked to my right and finally noticed it was Jake who had jumped in front of me. "Th…Thanks Jake." I was literally shaking in my shoes. This was why werewolves were considered so dangerous. "Um. Thanks guys. I didn't mean to make him mad." I said a little louder. "Sure Cass. Besides Em would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Jake was all smiles and sunshine about this, but I didn't get why Emily would be so protective of me, so I took a little look into his head. 'Man, Embry is going to kill Paul for this.' was his main thought. I pulled out of his mind when I realized Embry was who Jake had been talking about._

"_Guys I think I'm going to go for a while. I think I need to think about some things." I turned away from Jake but he caught me by my shoulder. "Let me come with you. Please." Jake looked sad and he felt really nervous. I shook off the feeling and told him to let me go grab my bike._

_I walked home and was relieved when everything looked the same. I went in and got my keys, and helmet and put some shoulder length gloves on (just in case). When I came outside Jake was leaning against my bike. I know he doesn't have a helmet so I was going to let him wear mine. "Hey." I started to hand him my helmet but Jake shook his head no._

"_Cassandra, you know I imprinted on Nessie, right?" He looked worried. "Yeah Jake, why?" "Well we werewolves can't really stand to be away from our imprints for very long and with the Cullens-" "Stop Jake. I get where your going with this." "You do?" "Yeah and Jake, I'm going to miss you." I slung my arms around his waist, mainly because it was all I could reach._

"_Cass, there's something I need you to do for me." Jake was really nervous now. I pulled out of the hug to look at him. "Um, sure Jake. What can I do for you?" I asked a little skeptical. "I need you to tell the pack." I felt my mouth drop open as I took my time to think about what I was going to say. "Wh…Why, Jake?" Damn that stutter. "Because Cass. I'm going home and telling my dad and…and then I'm leaving, Cass." I was shocked. Did he know how hard this was going to be? 'Of course he does.' My conscience always shows up at the worst times._

"_Okay Jake, but you should write what you want me to say." Jake looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" Yeah he thought I was crazy. I took a pen and piece of paper out of my satchel. "Write on this sheet of paper what you want me to tell them, unless you want me to just walk into Sam's and shout 'OMG! Jake's gone!'" Okay now I know he thought I was crazy. "Okay. Give me the paper." He took it from me and I turned around so he could use my back as a writing surface. "Okay, I'm done," He folded the paper up and acted like he was going to hand it to me, "But don't read it till you tell them and don't look at it till you tell them. Okay?" He looked at me sternly for a second. "Jake. Wipe that look off your face, your too young to look that serious. Your going to give yourself worry lines. And I promise not to look at your note until I tell your family." He smiled and nodded his head before wrapping me in a warm hug. "Thanks Cass." with that he let go of me and walked into the woods. "I'll wait till six before I tell them!" I shouted after him. "Sure, sure." Jake was always like that._


	11. Chapter 11

I kept my word as I stuck the note in my pocket and put my helmet on. I climbed up onto my bike and started it. I sat there for a minute just listening to everything around me. I wasn't really paying attention as I turned around and took off down the road. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and soon enough I found myself in the front yard of a beautiful house. I realized I knew this house from Esme's picture album. This is where they had lived before they moved to Healy. I turned around in their yard and left headed back to Sam's.

When I got back to Sam's Emily was the only one there. "Hi Cassandra. What are you doing here?" I found her in the kitchen cooking for the guys that would be back later. "Um. Hi Emily. I really need to talk to the guys. Do you know where they might be?" Man tonight was going to suck eggs. "Yeah some of them are on patrol and the others went looking for Jake. They think he ran away again." Crap! "Do you know where Sam is?" Hopefully he was on patrol. "Yes. He's on patrol of the eastern border. It runs along the beach." "Thanks Emily!" I shouted as I ran out of her house and to my bike.

I threw my helmet on and made my way to first beach. As I pulled up I did a mental scan. It took me a minute but I found Sam about a mile and a half down the beach. He was coming this way so I decided to meet him halfway. When Sam saw me on the beach he stopped and I read his mind. 'What are you doing here? Where's Jake? Is he with you?' "Sam slow down. I need you to tell everyone to stop looking for Jake." 'What? Why?' Uh! I do not have time for this. "Because I know where he is and he left a note for me to read to you. Everyone has to hear it. They have to stop looking for him!" 'Okay. Guys stop looking for Jake and those of you not on patrol meet me here.'

I waited the fifteen minutes it took to round everyone up and let some of them change out of their wolf-form. As we were waiting everyone began talking about why they were here and I was starting to get annoyed. I pulled the note out of my pocket and everyone froze. Not literally but you get what I mean. "Okay guys lets see what this says together." I had my mind open to the others and Quil interrupted my thoughts, 'You mean you haven't seen what it says yet?' "Um. No. He made me promise I wouldn't." 'Okay, then read it!' Sam interjected. I opened it up and began reading.

_Hey Guys,_

_I know you guys are probably worried about me and I know Cass is probably pissed that I'm making her do this but I had to. Nessie is my imprint and when Cass said that the Cullens were leaving she wasn't lying. They contacted me and asked me to come with them, I can't just let my imprint go, so I went with them. I can't tell you where we went but know that I'm happy and I'm sorry but I probably won't be coming back. You don't have to tell my dad, I already told him. I'm really going to miss you guys but I want you to follow Sam again. I know that you don't understand now but this is the best for both packs. I wish you guys well, tell Emily and everyone else that I'll miss them._

_Sure, Sure,_

_Jake._

_P.S._

_Jared best of luck with Kim._

_Quil best of luck with Clair._

_Sam hope the wedding goes well._

_Paul treat Rachel well._

_Seth, Collin and Brady keep looking you'll find them._

_Leah good luck._

_Embry think it all out and just say it. You'll be happier and so will she._

_Cass. Thanks for telling everyone and I hope that you have some good luck in the future and find exactly what your looking for._

I folded the note back up and stuck it back in my pocket. I looked around and was sure I wasn't the only one confused. "Sooo." I was trying to break the silence but it didn't work so well. Sam stood up and I tapped his mind. 'Guys on patrol, you heard that. Be careful out there and in the morning switch with the designated people. Cass can I talk to you alone.' I was amazed that he knew I was in there but I nodded my head anyways.

We walked down the beach towards my Ducati. Sam kept walking until he was well into the woods. I heard him change before he joined me again. "Let's go to your house." It was more of an order than a suggestion which pissed me off. "Whatever. Get on." I knew that he noticed that I was pissed but I guess he blew it off.

I put my helmet on and climbed on, Sam climbed on behind me. We headed back to my house. I noticed that it was starting to get cooler outside and took note that I would have to buy a jacket. I got to thinking and completely freaked out. I turned around to face Sam, "Sam what day is it?" He looked at me bewildered for a second before looking over my shoulder. A panicked look crossed his face, I turned around just in time to feel the motorcycle wobble from side to side before toppling and throwing both Sam and I from it. I pulled my arms up to my body as I felt myself be slammed against the pavement. I heard a sickening crack and felt blood pouring down my face. I heard the sound of metal against pavement before something landed against my leg. I felt the bone in it break and heard someone scream as I passed out from pain.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sam's POV)

I was talking to Cassy when I saw the steel. Someone had let a piece of steel fall off their truck and into the road. I made to pull Cass to me to protect her when we were both thrown from the bike. I hit the road and rolled into the ditch. Luckily I hadn't hit my head, but getting those rocks out later would be a pain in the ass. I got up and looked around for Cass. She was laying face down in the middle of the street. The bike was laid up on top of her left leg and it looked like she had broken the bone. I heard someone scream from behind me and saw people coming out of the houses surrounding the street we were on.

"Someone call 911!" I was shouting as I rushed to her. I pushed the bike off and saw the blood pouring out of her calf. A piece of the metal frame had caught her and shredded her lower leg. I was pushed away from her when the EMT's arrived. They checked her out, wrapped her leg, and put a neck brace on her before putting her on a stretcher and putting her in the ambulance. I pushed my way into the ambulance and told them I was her brother. They agreed to let me go with her. It was going to be a long night.

When we got to the Emergency Room they pushed her straight to the X-Ray Room to begin their tests. They told me I had to wait in the Waiting room, so I took the time to call Emily. I asked her to tell Embry since he was at his house tonight. His mom wouldn't be happy but I'm sure he would be thankful. I also called Jake's cell. It was on but he wouldn't pick up so I left a message. 'Hey Jake. It's Sam. There's been an accident with Cassandra. I don't really know what's going on but I'll let you know when I do.'

I hung up and was about to call Chief Swan when the phone rang. "Hello?" I didn't know who it was so I wasn't really in the mood. "Sam?" It was Jake. "Yeah Jake?" "Yeah. What happened? Is Cass okay? Have you heard anything? How is Embry?" Man was he a worrier. "Jake slow down. We had a motorcycle wreck. I don't know if she's okay yet, they have me in the waiting room. Last I heard she was in the X-Ray Room. I just had Emily call Embry and I'm sure he'll be here in a moment."

"Do you need me to come down there?" I had to think about this but that would mean that the leeches would probably come back too. "No, no. You just stay there with Nessie and I'll keep you posted. And Jake do me a favor?" "Okay, Sure." "Don't tell the Cullens." "But Car-" "I know that they'll be worried but it's for the best that they don't find out. If they do then they'll probably be back and that could make her have a breakdown. I mean you saw what happened the last time they left." Jake let out a sigh. "I know. Keep me in the loop." "Yeah. Yeah I'll do that. Bye Jake." "Bye Sam."

(Embry's POV)

I had just got in from patrols. It was well after 12 and man was I tired. I had just laid down on my bed and was almost asleep when my cell started going off. I jumped up and grabbed it before it could wake my mom up. I flipped it open and saw Emily's number. "Hello? Emily?" I was wondering why she would be calling me this late. "Yeah. Embry, you need to go to the Forks Emergency Room. I don't know everything but apparently Sam and Cassandra have had a wreck and she's in the hospital." I almost dropped the phone. "Is she… is she okay?" I think my world would fall apart if she wasn't okay. "As far as I know she's still in the X-Ray room. But I don't really know. Sam's at the hospital now. I think you should go to. Do you need a ride, while I'm going?" Emily is a lifesaver sometimes. "Yeah Em. I'd love a ride, thanks." "I'll pick you up at the end of your driveway." "Okay Em. Bye." With that I hung up. I threw on a shirt and a pair of my normal cutoffs. I found the shoes I had pulled off at the end of my bed, I put them on and was out of the window in no time flat. I ran to the end of my driveway and was relieved to see Emily was almost here.


	13. Chapter 13

We got to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. Emily pulled around to the emergency doors and let me out before she went to park the car. I walked in and saw Sam sitting in the chair closest to the automatic doors that led into the back of the hospital. He was a little bloody but had healed fine except for what looked like gravel that had made its home in his arms. "How is she Sam?" He looked up and I was shocked. He looked maybe ten years older. His face was scrunched up in worry and he looked like he was in some major need of sleep. "I don't really know. They haven't told me anything yet."

As he was telling me what had happened, the automatic doors opened up and out walked a man in a doctor's outfit. "I'm looking for the," He looked down at the paper checking for something, "brother of Miss. Marxman." Sam and I both rushed the man. "How is she? Will she be okay? Can we see her?" I was popping off questions before Sam could say anything. "Sir calm down. Where is her brother?" Sam raised his hand. "I'm her brother. Can you answer his questions now?" The doctor looked back at me. "Sir she will be fine. She is in recovery. Her left leg is broken, along with her nose. We had to stitch up her left calf and I'm afraid her helmet didn't make it. Other than that it's just a lot of scrapes and bruises." he handed Sam the two pieces of helmet. They had cut it in half instead of taking it off. The cut went right between the two 'E's' in 'Speedy'.

"Can we see her?" I asked again. He shook his head. "Not until she is in a room. She should be put in one momentarily. One of the nurses will let you know when she is moved." With that he left back through the automatic doors.

"Embry, I know its hard but when we can see her I need to see her first." I was furious. "What!? Why?" No. She is my imprint and I need to see her. "Embry, please. Don't make me order it." Damn that stupid alpha card! He would use it in a time like this. I sighed in defeat. "Fine!" We heard the emergency doors open and saw Emily coming through them. "How is she?" Were the first words out of her mouth. I walked to the pay phones to let my mother know I wouldn't be home tonight, while Sam explained Cassandra's condition.

Emily had stayed about an hour before she and Sam had left to get some sleep. I laid myself out on an extra gurney that had been left out in the hallway. I woke up to being shaken awake by a nurse who looked like my old librarian. "Wake up young man. Your lady friend is in her room and you can see her now." I was confused for a moment but then I remembered what had happened. "Thank you. What room is she in?" The lady looked down at the clipboard she held in her hands. "Miss. Marxman, room 19." She smiled at me. "Thank you so much." I stood up and stretched before leaving to find the room Cassandra was in.

I decided I should call Sam so he couldn't pull that whole alpha thing. I went to the pay phones and was just about to call Sam when the one closest to me began to ring. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hello? Sam?" Man, that voice sounded familiar. "Um. No. Who are you looking for?" I asked into the receiver. "Sam Uley. Or someone who knows what's going on with Cassandra Marxman." I almost dropped the phone. "Jake?" I was hoping it wasn't him. "Yeah. Who is this?" Crap! Man Karma hates me! "Uh Jake, it's Embry." I knew what he was going to say before he even began, or I thought I did. "Man, I'm so sorry this happened. Maybe if I wouldn't have asked her to tell you then it wouldn't have. It's all my fault. Shit! I'm so sorry man. How is she? Will she be okay? Have you seen her?" Damn I really didn't want him to worry. "Dude, listen it's not your fault. This was just a freak accident. I really should have been there to protect her. As far as I know the doctors said that they think she will be okay. I haven't seen her yet because Sam pulled the alpha card and said he was going to be the first one to see her. I was just about to call him when you called." I waited for a second to see what he would say. "If you need me to come down there dude I will. She is like my little sister. I can't believe this happened." "I know dude but I've got to let you go so I can call Sam. I've been standing outside of her door forever and I can't wait to see her any longer. She is my whole world now and, god I love her so much. I haven't even said two words to her but if I do I think I might just blurt out that I'm a mythical creature and that she's my soul mate." How did I get on this subject? "Okay man, well I'll call later to see how everything's going." He hung up.

I put a few quarters in the machine and dialed Sam's number. It rang twice before Em picked up. "Hello?" she sounded tired. "Hey Emily it's Embry can you pass the phone to Sam?" I heard a yawn and then a gruff voice picked up. "Hello? Embry?" "Hey Sam. They finally moved her to a room and if you don't get down here now, I'm going in." I said seriously. I needed to see her, soon. "Okay. Don't get your drawers in a bunch. I'm on my way." I took this time for a shot of good humor. "Now Sam don't be silly. You know I don't wear any underwear." I was hoping for a chuckle but no such luck. Instead I got a long dose of the dial tone.

I waited for about ten minutes outside of her room before Sam showed up. "You haven't gone inside yet?" he was in disbelief. "No you told me not too. You said you would order me not too if necessary. But let me say this, if you don't get in there now, I'm going in." He looked at me for a moment like he knew how I felt. "Go on in." I didn't say anything. I turned the knob and walked inside.


	14. Chapter 14

She was in really bad shape. She had a cast on her left leg that reached the knee, a splint across her nose, and other than that it was just a lot of cuts and bruises that were wrapped and bandaged. I wanted so bad to just heal all of her. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let anything hurt her again. Most of all I wanted to kiss her. She was hooked up to a lot of different machines. I pulled a chair from the corner of the room over to her bedside. I wanted to hold her hand but I was afraid I would hurt her.

For five days I stayed with her. I would sleep in my chair beside her, and use the bathroom that was in her room. I never left the hospital unless absolutely necessary. And finally, finally she woke up.

(Cassandra's POV)

'Ow. Man, where am I?' All of my limbs hurt and I couldn't move my arms very well or my legs. My head was pounding and I kept hearing a beeping sound. I started to open my eyes but it was really bright. I heard someone come into where ever this place was. "Hello. How is she doing Embry?" Embry? When did he get here? Where is here? I don't recognize the other guys voice. Suddenly my eye was wrenched open and a light was pointed into it. "Ow!" It was all I could say. My throat felt raw, I moved my right hand up to it . "Well, hello. We've been waiting for you to wake up." I looked at the man who was leaning over me. He wasn't old but he wasn't young either. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a doctors outfit. Awe man! "Am I in the hospital." My voice was so raspy I could barely tell it was mine. "Yes. Your in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head no.

The doctor left after a few more questions and was replaced by Embry. "Embry, can I have some water?" I asked after the doctor had closed the door. He nodded and walked over to the small fridge that was in the corner of the room. I looked around taking notice of everything in the room. There were two chairs. One against the wall farthest from the door and one next to my bed. There was a microwave, a TV, a fridge, and a lamp. There were three doors. One led into the hall, I was guessing but I think the others were the bathroom and closet. Embry came back with a glass of water with a straw. "How are you feeling?" I looked at him and he looked really…concerned. I took a drink of water and smiled. "Better. How long have you been here?"

(Embry's POV)

"Better. How long have you been here?" Shit. I turned towards the room door and as low as I could asked Sam if I could tell her. He said no. "I… uh… I just got here." Damn him! I hated lying to her.

(Cassandra's POV)

For some reason when I heard him say that I felt my heart drop. "Oh, well, thank you for coming. Have they said when I can go home?" I was hoping it would be right away. "Yeah. They want to keep you over night for observation and you can come home in the morning." Damn! "Damn it." He chuckled. "What, you don't like hospitals?" I had to laugh at that. " No, I love hospitals as long as I'm the doctor and not the patient." He laughed again. "Well someone is here to see you, so I'm going to go. Holler if you need anything." He turned to walk out of the room. "Embry!" "Yeah Cass?" He asked turning around to face me. "Um. Thanks for coming and seeing me." I said a shyly. "Your welcome. See ya later." "Bye Embry." And with that he left. When I saw who came in next I wished Embry hadn't left.

Okay here is a small challenge. I want you to leave a review telling me who you think comes into the room next, if you get it right, then you will get the next chapter in a personal message, days before I post it on here. I give you two days to submit your answer. Good Luck!


	15. Chapter 15

This is the chapter that people took a guess at. I want to congradulate those of you who got it right. I also want to remind everyone that if you leave a review make sure your logged in or elso I dont know where to send the preview.

"Cassandra. How are you feeling?" "I'm okay Sam. You know, you kind of look older than you did yesterday." It was true. He had worry lines and his hair had a dullness to it. "Cassandra, do you remember when the wreck happened?" He looked worried about what my answer was going to be. "Yeah. It was yesterday." I said slowly. He shook his head no. "No, it wasn't yesterday Cass. It was five days ago." I didn't know what to say. "What?" I was freaking out. How the hell had that happened. "Yeah. You were rushed here. Do you remember what happened, I mean I know you know that we had a wreck but do you remember why?" I thought for a second. "No, I remember leaving the beach and turning around to see you and then blank." I looked at him. "Sam what happened?" He looked at the floor. "You looked back at me to ask me what day it was. It was Monday. I looked past you and saw the piece of metal someone had left in the road. You turned around to see what I had seen. I tried to pull you next to me so that you wouldn't get hurt but we were thrown from the bike. I hit the ditch but you hit the road. When I got to you, you were bent at weird angles and the bike was on top of your leg. We got you to the hospital and here we are." Dang he makes it seem so simple.

Sam said that he and Emily were going home. Brady, Seth, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Collin all came by to say hi. It was funny when the nurse came in to change my bandages and Kim passed out. I couldn't help but laugh. I went to sleep alone that night. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

I woke up a few hours after I had finally fell asleep. I sat up and really had to go. The nurse had given me a left hand automatic wheel chair earlier. The doctor told me I couldn't walk around just yet. She had to show me how to get to the bathroom and back. I did my business and took a peak outside my door. I didn't see a nurse so I went out for a two-in-the-morning stroll. I had just turned to third or fourth corner when I saw someone on a gurney in the hallway. I went over to see if they were okay but my heart started doing flips when I saw it was Embry.

I wheeled my self over to his bed. It was a funny site to see him like that because he was tall enough that his feet hung off the end of the bed. "He's been sleeping here and in your room since you got here." I turned around to see my nurse. "He has?" He had lied to me. "Yeah. I think he really likes you." I was seriously caught off guard. "Yeah. I think I like him too. I think I'm going to stay out here for a little while." "Okay. Be sure to go back to your room soon." She smiled at me. "I will. Thank you."

She turned the corner and I was left alone with Embry. "Embry. Embry. Wake up, Embry." I got as close to his ear as I could and barely talked in a whisper. "Embry." I smiled. "Five more minutes." I almost laughed. "Embry wake up." I couldn't help but to let my eyes travel over his face until I had all of his features memorized. I blew on the shell of his ear and giggled when he moaned. "Embry wake up." I jumped a little when his eyes popped open. "Cassandra?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." I smiled at him. "What are you doing out here?" He looked at me with a smile on his face. "You know I was just about to ask you the same thing. My nurse stopped me a little while ago and told me something. Why did you tell me that you hadn't been here till today?" His face fell a little bit. "Well you see, Sam is our alpha now, and if he says something then we have to do it. The truth is Sam told me not to tell you, but I've been here since I found out about the wreck." I didn't know if I wanted to smile or be mad as hell at Sam. "Well. I can't say I'm not mad, but thanks for telling me the truth." He smiled down at me. "Anytime."

"Well, I guess I'm going to go back to my cold, lonely, extremely boring room." I fake sighed at the end of my sentence. He smiled at me again. "Well maybe I can help with that. I mean I can keep you warm, I can keep you company, and I could keep you busy." I smiled at him. "Well maybe we can work something out." He stood up and grabbed the back of my chair. "Maybe we can." He whispered in my ear as he leaned over the back of my chair.

We made it back to my room with minimal problems. My nurse winked at me when we passed her desk. Embry helped me get into my bed and sat down in the chair next to it. "Embry" I said and pulled out my best puppy dog pout. "What?" He looked like would bust out laughing any second. I smiled, it may have been a little mischievous. "Come sleep with me." I patted the bed and pulled the covers up like someone was getting under them. He sighed and I pouted again. "Fine. On one condition." I didn't like the sound of this. "What condition?" This time he smiled. "I sleep on top of the covers." "Embry that's no fair." I pouted and he smiled wider. I scooted over and he climbed into the bed, on top of the covers, much to my displeasure. That night I slept better than I could ever remember.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, Sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next one will be worth it. Peace Out!**

I woke up the next morning to an argument outside my room door. I sat up and was disappointed to find that Embry wasn't in my room at all. I swung my legs around to the side of my bed and maneuvered myself into the wheelchair from last night. I rolled myself to the door and shocked the people on the other side when I opened the door on their 'conversation', which is a term I use lightly.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I was surprised. I never thought a man of the law would be visiting me in the hospital, let alone fighting with Sam. "Oh. Um Miss Marxman. How are you feeling?" He was changing the subject. "I'm feeling better. I get to go home today." I smiled. "About that, your house was broken into last night." I felt like I was going to be sick. Someone had broken into my house? Why? I mean I had just moved, what did they want to find?

"Why? Who? Have you caught them?" I was going into panic mode and speaking really fast did not help. "Cassandra. Slow down. Breathe." Sam was an instant help but I couldn't help but wish that Embry was here.

"We haven't caught him yet. I was actually sent here to see if you could determine if anything was stolen? We took a look around but it looks like he tore the place apart. Almost like he knew what he was looking for." I saw where he was going with this. "I'm sorry to say the list of people who have been in my house is kind of short. It consists of Embry Call, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Quil Aterea, Brady, Collin, Paul, Jared, Leah, and Seth Clearwater. But as soon as I am finished here I will be there to see what has gone missing." Sam gave me a look that said we would talk when Charlie wasn't around.

"Well thank you, Miss Marxman. Sam." "Bye Charlie." I waved with my good hand. He waved and left, headed back to the Police Station. "Sam, where is Embry?" It was just a simple, easy-to-answer question. "Why? Didn't get enough of him last night?" I blushed twenty shades of red before realizing that he would try to hold this against me. "Why you big, evil, muscle-head!" Of course my temper would flare at a time like this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled. "You know what I mean! You, you knuckle head!" I was furious. "Calm down, Cassandra! Man, I was just kidding.!" I'm sure my face went completely void of any and all emotion. "Oh. Sorry Sam." I blushed again. "That's okay." We smiled and I started rolling myself down the hall. "Where do you think your going?" Now he was all protective. "Sam, I haven't eaten solid foods in almost a week. Where the hell do you think I'm going!"

I got to the cafeteria and ravaged my way through two cheeseburgers, a plate of spaghetti, and a bowl of cookie dough ice cream with a chocolate chip cookie on the side. I thought my stomach was going to explode, but I was absolutely astonished when I saw how much Sam ate. A nurse came in and told me I could leave when I finished the paperwork.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so this chapter is short too, but it will get better. I promise!

Within an hour I was sitting in front of my house. Sam was nice enough to give me a lift back to my house. When Sam pulled into my driveway I was completely distraught. My door had been ripped off the hinges and thrown into the yard. When Charlie said it looked like they had tore the house apart he wasn't kidding. Pillows, furniture, books, walls, all of it. Sam left just telling me that he would get some guys to help clean up my house. The entire pack and most of the imprints came over and with twelve of us it only took five hours to clean everything and throw all of the broken things out.

Whoever had broke into my house had only stolen one necklace. The only one important to me. It was the locket that the Cullens had given me. Rosalie and Emmett picked it out. Carlisle and Esme decided to put the Cullen crest on the front. Alice and Jasper Added a picture of all of us, and Edward, Bella, and Renesmee added a quote by Robert Fulghum. "I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge -- myth is more potent than history -- dreams are more powerful than facts -- hope always triumphs over experience -- laughter is the cure for grief -- love is stronger than death."

I was so pissed when I found out. And to make matters worse Sam said he was sure that it had been a vampire, and if that wasn't enough Embry was completely avoiding me. The good thing was that the wreck had somehow wiped away all of the powers I had 'downloaded' as Seth put it, including Jasper's. Unfortunately I couldn't read minds or see the future anymore.

I rolled back to kitchen where everyone was. "Well the only thing stolen was my necklace." I looked at Sam. "I'm going to need the numbers to reach Charlie and Jake." he looked at me for a minute. "Jake's? Why?" I gave him a stern look. "I need to talk to the Cullens and he is with them." There was a chorus of 'Ooohhh's.' from around the room. "Yeah." I said nodding my head. Sam gave me the numbers and I put them in my phone. It was late so I would call them tomorrow.

"Cassandra." It was the first time Paul had talked to me since the misunderstanding. "Yeah, Paul?" So I was a little goofy when I got tired. "We talked about it and Billy wants you to stay with him until we get your house fixed." When Paul said that I realized that I had had a lot of houses but this time it was different. This wasn't just a house. This was my first HOME since my father died.

My eyes started to water and before the first tear could escape I was wrapped up in a hug from Emily and Kim. "Well, if you don't want to stay with him I guess I should tell him that you'll be staying with me." Sam had already started towards the door. "No! Wait, it's not that." I started crying even more, and the hug tightened as Quil joined in. "Oh. Then why are you crying?" I smiled. "It's just. I've lived in so many houses since my parents died that I've never really had a home and when I'm with you guys I feel like I've finally found a home." I closed my eyes as the floodgates broke open.

Suddenly the arms around me left and I was surrounded by heat and lifted from my chair. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Embry. I smiled as he spun me around once before setting me back in my chair. He leaned down and I sat up as tall as I could get as he captured my lips with his own. It was THE single best kiss of my life, and that's coming from someone who has locked lips with a vampire. Hey don't get me wrong, Vamps are great but there's always the fact that they never age, and they always have to hold back. They can't just let go and Embry, he could.

When we finally came up for air I got really self-conscious, especially when Collin, Brady, and Seth started wolf-whistling. Yeah ha-ha, total pun. Yeah not so funny.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so this story is slowing down a little more than I expected, but I hope to have a longer chapter up really soon! I really hope you guys like this story.**

After about an hour of goofing off and stuff almost all of the pack had gone to do other things. Sam, Emily, and Embry were the only ones left. "Sam, can I ask you a question?" I was being serious but he wasn't. "You just did." I frowned and Embry laced his fingers with mine. "Sam, I'm being serious. I want to know what happened to my bike?" He paled a shade or two. "Sam?" "Cassandra, that spill we took was serious. We skidded a long way and the bike flipped a few times." He was babbling. "Sam, don't worry I don't expect to get it working again or anything, I just want to see it." He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's in my back yard." I looked to where my front door was supposed to be. "Billy?" He nodded. I rolled over to him. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry for being such a burden, but I promise that I will make it up to you." He smiled and gave a friendly chuckle. "You don't have to do that. All I ask is that you keep your grades up and maybe help with dinner sometimes. Since Jake went with Nessie, Sue has been making extras to bring to me."

I smiled. Billy and I decided to roll back to his house. We had been talking for the past half hour and I found that some of the stories Billy told were actually quite funny. Before long I found myself in a laughing fit. We were almost to Billy's when we heard a wolf howling in the distance. "I think he's talking to you." I looked over to Billy. "Really?" He nodded and pointed to the front porch. We rolled up onto the porch and found a box with a paw print on top of it. I picked it up and we rolled inside. The nurse had given me a walking boot and told me I could walk a little but not for too long. I put the boot on and helped Billy out of his chair and onto the couch.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" I smiled and picked up the box again. I sat down next to Billy and pulled the box open. Inside was a note, a pink ribbon, and a beautiful violet dress.

_Cassy,_

_Hey I know this is sudden, but will you go out with me? I had patrol tonight and I messed up my chance of asking you earlier, but if you want to say yes hang the ribbon on the outside of Billy's front door. If not then just don't I guess. If I see the ribbon then I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. I really hope you say yes. Hope you like the dress._

_Love Always,_

_Embry._

I was sitting sideways and Billy read the note over my shoulder. "Well what are you waiting for? I think you have a ribbon to hang on my door? Don't you?" I smiled before vacating my seat. I picked up the ribbon from the box and walked outside. I tied the ribbon to the doorknob and hoped that he would see it there. I walked back in and Billy was smiling an ear to ear smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked but couldn't help but smile back at him. "Just young love." I yawned and he chuckled at me. "I think you better get to bed. You can sleep in Jake's old room." I nodded and helped him back into his chair. I made my way down the hall and turned left. Jake's room was an utter disaster. Food rappers, posters, clothes (mostly shredded),and tons of junk. His room was knee deep in the stuff. Tomorrow I would definitely clean this up. I found my way to his bed and was soon asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**This one is just a bit longer, but I hope you like it.**

I had dreams that night of a large wolf with eyes only for me. I was in the woods running but I wasn't scared I knew who was chasing me, it was the wolf. I turned to look back and I didn't see him anymore. I slowed down and turned back around to keep going, but I ran into someone. I looked up and into the dark chocolate eyes of the man I knew I loved. I tip-toed and he leaned down to meet me. Our lips were centimeters apart and I was about to kiss him when I was pulled from my dreams by someone knocking on something.

"Yes?" I was still thinking about my dream when I heard it. I waited for someone to answer me but when I heard the knocking again I got up and opened Jake's door. No one was there so I went to the front door. I looked through the peep hole and found myself looking at someone's chest. I figured it had to be one of the pack members so I opened the door. As I opened the door I asked "Yes?"

I was amazed when I came face to chest with none other than Jacob Black. "Jake?" I was having trouble concentrating. "Yeah. How are you doing Cass. I came down to make sure you got better." I didn't even notice the small figure behind him until she spoke up. "Uh-huh. You mean 'we' came down here." I turned my attention to her and thought I would have a heart attack. "Nessie! Oh my God! You look so old! What are you doing here!?" She looked amazed. "He just told you. We're here to make sure you get better." I laughed. "You mean you came all this way just to sit around and do nothing. That's kind of stupid." I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah, well. I guess you'll just have to put up with us bugging you." Jake smiled down at me. "Guys you seriously don't have to do this. I mean Billy is letting me stay here until my house gets fixed and I go back to school on Monday." I smiled. I hadn't thought about going back to school. Or should I say starting to school since I missed my first week?

Billy rolled up behind me and was just as shocked to see Jake and Nessie. We invited them in and I sat in my wheel chair while they took seats on the couch. "While we were talking earlier you said you had to fix your house. What happened to it?" I thought Sam had told them. Oh well. "Someone broke in and trashed the place. Sam thinks it was a vampire, something about the smell. Whoever it was stole the locket that Alice gave me for Christmas. You know Nessie, the one with the crest." She nodded and looked confused. "Why would they steal that?" I shrugged. "Who knows but they wont let me go home alone now. Sam told me I have to check in with him before I can go home."

Jake nodded. "Sounds like him. How's the pack doing? You and Paul haven't had anymore 'misunderstandings' have you?" I shook my head no. "The pack is doing okay I think. Besides that one problem with my house, we haven't had any trouble. Paul and I are on okay grounds. He finally talked to me yesterday, not about the accident but at least we talked." I smiled. Jake and Nessie told us that they would be staying at the Cullen's old house in Forks before they left. They told me they would be back later and I didn't really object.

When Jake and Nessie left Billy pointed out that it was twelve. He said that we should go out for lunch but I volunteered to fix lunch for him. I figured he was spent on fish by the look of the fridge. There were many containers of left over fish so I decided on homemade cheeseburgers. I fixed the patties and I was about to start the grill Billy had out on the porch, but it started raining again. I moved back inside, guess I was going with a stovetop cheeseburger. I grabbed a skillet and before long Billy was eating homemade cheeseburgers and I had a homemade veggie burger to die for. "These are really good. Where did you learn to cook?" Billy talked through a mouthful of food. "Um. Thanks. I learned from my second foster mom. She was a cook at her brother's restaurant.

After I ate I went back to Jake's room to clean up some of the mess. It was one now so I had three hours before I had to get ready for the date with Embry. I figured that he must have seen the ribbon because Billy said that it was gone when he woke up this morning. I couldn't wait.

I spent two and a half hours in Jake's old room but finally, it was clean. I had packed up all of his posters and clothes, just in case he wanted to take them with him when he went back, and his other things. I threw out all the trash. I thought I was going crazy at one point when I saw some kind of tentacle thing but it turned out to be some kind of action figure. I sealed, labeled, and stacked all of the boxes in the closet before I left the room to get ready for my date.

(Embry's POV) (Time Skip Backwards)

I dropped the box off at Billy's before heading out to the woods. When I heard them talking and heard her beautiful laughter I let out a long, low, howl. I waited for them to get inside before returning to my patrol duty. Quil and Paul were on duty with me. 'So you finally going to tell her you imprinted on her?' Quil piped in when he saw that I had asked her out. 'Nope. Not yet. First I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I think if I take it slow it will take some of the pressure off of the whole imprinting thing.' I sighed. It was a lot harder than it sounded. It was really hard for me not to just grab her and kiss her every time I saw her, but it would be worth it. I hope.

We patrolled till three a.m. and when my shift ended I went straight to Billy's. I was ecstatic when I saw the pink ribbon tied in a bow around his door handle. I took the ribbon home and strung it up on my bedpost. That night I dreamt of her.

(Cassandra's POV)

I took a long shower, taking my time to let the hot water sink through my muscles. By the time I stepped out of the shower I was relaxed enough that nothing could bring me out of my happy mood. I skittered back to Jake's room before anyone could notice that I had forgotten my clothes in there. I picked up my unmentionables and put them on before picking up the dress that had come in the box. It was beautiful. It was a dark violet color and very simple. It was a one shoulder knee length dress. I loved it.

I put it on and quickly decided on a hairstyle. I pulled back the top half and braided it, leaving the bottom half flat. It didn't even touch how I pictured it but how could it. Hell I couldn't even get my hair to hold a curl. Oh well. I decided to go very light on the make-up. Just some base and eyeliner. It was a good look for me.

I looked at the clock when I had finally finished getting ready, 5:30 pm. Damn I still had thirty minutes to kill. I decided to make dinner for Billy. I made some quick beef tips and rice with brown gravy. It only killed twenty minutes but it was enough. I sat down in front of the TV with Billy. He was watching a show about fishing, you know, I never knew that a fake jig works better for large mouth bass than live bait does.

In no time at all there was a knock at the door. "Embry?" I asked when I opened the door.


	20. Chapter 20

"No such luck, but you look very pretty. Are you going out tonight?" Damn my luck. "Hey Jake. Come on in. Billy is on the couch watching some fishing show and there is some food in the kitchen. And yes, I am going out tonight." He smiled and I moved out of the doorway so he could come in. He went straight to the kitchen before coming out frowning at me. "What?" I asked when his frown deepened. "You didn't cook enough." I almost burst out laughing. "Well maybe if you called before you came over I would have made more." I let out a few laughs at the face he made at me.

Again there was a knock at the door, I turned around and opened it. This time I was stunned by the picturesque man standing before me. It was Embry but he was wearing a tux and had a bouquet of buttercups. He was smiling from ear to ear and was obviously happy about his choice in dresses. "Do you want to come in?" I smiled at him and he nodded. I moved aside and accidentally bumped into Jake. "Sorry Jake." He shook his head. "It's fine, I forgive you. But who is he?" He was obviously joking, but it brought Embry around to his senses.

"JAKE!? What are you doing here? When did you get here? Oh and Cassandra, you look wonderful. These are for you." He presented the buttercup bouquet. I smiled, "I'll take those. I think they could use some water. Billy do you have a vase?" I said motioning for him to join me in the kitchen.

(Embry's POV)

When Cassandra invited me in I found out Jake was back. "JAKE!? What are you doing here? When did you get here? Oh and Cassandra, you look wonderful. These are for you." I handed her the buttercups. I had been talking to Emily about Cassandra and she had weeded some info about her out for me. Like that she liked buttercups and hamsters (which she would be getting for her birthday). Cassandra and Billy left to get the flowers in some water.

"Hey Embry. Looking sharp man." He laughed. "Not funny now answer my questions." I was seriously mad that I wasn't told he was here. "Fine. Nessie and I came down to make sure Cassandra was okay. We got down here this morning. Anything else?" I frowned. "Yeah. The real reason you came down. You know that Cassandra would be safe as long as I was here, so what's really going on?"

"Your detective skills have really improved Em. Your right, that's not my real reason. The real deal is that the Cullen's sent me. Nessie kind of hitched a ride. They said they want me to keep an extra eye on Cassandra for them. They think a vampire is out for her blood, but they don't know why. Cassandra isn't in the pixie's visions anymore because she is with you. You should have seen what Bells did when she heard about the wreck. And I thought the big one was strong. Whew."

A vampire out for her blood? I started to shake uncontrollably. "Cassandra? Could you come here for a sec?" Jake called her into a room with an unstable werewolf. I wanted to kill him, because that's exactly what I was. An unstable, uncontrollable, werewolf. Or so I thought, because the minute I saw her shocked face when she saw me shaking, and the fear that it inspired it stopped instantly. "How did she? How did you know that would happen?" I turned to Jake. He just smiled, "I have an imprint too you know." I smiled. "Well Cassy, thanks for the food. I'll call next time so you can make some more. Bye Dad. See you later." in a whisper he added, "Good luck Embry." He walked back outside and I remembered the date I had planned.

"Hey Cassandra, I think we should get going if we're going to make it on time." She nodded. "Bye Billy. Be back later." With that we left. I had walked and we were within walking distance of where we were going. I took a blindfold out of my pocket. "You have to put this on before we go any further." I smiled and she returned it. "Okay." When we had it situated I grabbed her hand and led her through the forest. We reached the top of the cliff and exited the forest. "Okay remove your blindfold." She took it off and her jaw dropped.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Cassandra's POV)**

**Embry led me through the forest and up what felt like a hill. We stopped suddenly. "Okay remove your blindfold." I took off the blindfold and my jaw dropped. In front of me was the cliff they had cliff dived from. But Embry had set up a candle light dinner and the backdrop was the sun setting over the ocean. I was absolutely and completely stunned. I didn't know what to say. "It's so beautiful, I can't believe it. Embry you didn't have to do all of this."**

**He smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you like it. I really didn't know what to do." I walked over to the table and had to giggle at what I saw. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "What's so funny?" I laughed again. "Peanut butter and jelly?" I smiled as he frowned. "What I can't cook very well." I laughed again. "Don't worry I can cook. Your safe with me." he laughed. He walked over and pulled my chair out for me. "Why thank you very much, Mr. Call." I said with as much of a southern drawl as I could. He laughed and tried his best to match my southernism. "Why you are welcome ma'am." I laughed as he took his seat. "What? Too southern?" I laughed, "Nope but good try," I used the accent again, "Sorry but you just can not match this." I said motioning to myself.**

**We both had a few more laughs after that. We ate our Pb&j sandwiches and then we picked up a game of 20 questions. We changed the rules a bit. Whoever asks the question has to answer the question before the other person does. **

"**What do you want to be when you grow up? I'm a mechanic." I thought about it for a second. "A doctor hands down. What's your favorite color? Mine's purple." He didn't even wait to answer. "Green. Why do you want to be a doctor. I like to work with my hands and I enjoy being around nice cars." I already had my reason ready. "I want to help people in the only way I know how. What's your deepest, darkest secret? Mine is that I wish to see my mom again." I looked down. "I imprinted on you!"**

**(Embry's POV)**

"**I imprinted on you!" Oh shit! I didn't ask another question I just waited to see how she would react. "You imprinted?" I nodded. "On me?" I nodded again. "Embry, why didn't you tell me sooner. Embry, I… I think I l-love you." I gleamed. It was the best news I had ever gotten. I stood up and went around the table to stand next to her chair. I squatted down next to her. "Say it again, please." She smiled. "Embry Call, I'm in love with you." I smiled. "Cassandra Marxman, I'm in love with you, and there is nothing you can do to change that. No matter what I will always be in love with you." She broke out into the biggest smile and threw her arms around my neck.**

**I leaned in and kissed her. It had to be the single most wonderful feeling on the face of the earth. It started out innocent but soon it became heated. We moved to the ground and I moved on top of her, supporting my weight above her. We were really into it but before we could get anywhere it began raining. Well that's what I thought till I noticed that it was more like five pound buckets of water being poured on us. I growled and looked over my shoulder. Nessie, Jake, Sam, and Paul? Yeah Paul. Were standing there holding buckets that were now empty. I looked down and Cassandra looked like she was going to bust out laughing any second.**

**I moved away from her so that I wouldn't be tempted. Cassandra started laughing and I soon joined in. "Guys, what was that for?" She asked through a fit of laughter. "You two looked like you could use a cold shower so we thought we would help you out a little." I smiled again. It was true we probably could have used that. "Aw Sam, we were just having fun." She was getting under his skin but she didn't care. To her it was all just fun and games.**

**(Cassandra's POV)**

**This had to be the best date ever! It was great and then it got better when Embry told me he imprinted on me. Then Sam, Jake, Nessie, and Paul, show up and threw water on us. They said we could use a cold shower. Boy were they right, but I didn't care. "Embry?" I interrupted whatever it was Sam was saying. "Can we go cliff diving? Now?" I put on my best innocent look. Who knew he couldn't resist that look? "Nope. No way, you still have a cast on your foot."**

"**Oh yeah." I said looking up. I had already forgotten about the accident. I hadn't really been using my wheelchair so I had left it at Billy's and taken my walking boot. "Don't tell me you forgot you just had a wreck already?" Jake was probably just being a smartass but who cares. "Yep!" I smiled and Embry frowned at me. "Wipe that look off of your face!" I said baby talking and pinching his cheeks.**


	22. Chapter 22

I had just leaned in for a kiss when suddenly we heard a wolf howling. "Jared!" Sam, Embry and Jake all launched themselves into the woods at the same time leaving Nessie and I standing atop the huge cliff. "Well this sucks." I said looking over at her. She nodded. "So, do you really love him?" I was startled by her question for a second but didn't falter with my answer. "Yes." I smiled at her and was about to give her a hug when suddenly I heard a musical laughter fill the air. I looked to where the source was coming out of the woods.

No. No. NO! I thought for sure I was going crazy. Standing barely thirty feet from me was the vampire with black hair and purple streaks. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I wanted to scream at him and be mad. It was all his fault that I was here in the first place. The reason the Cullens wouldn't come back. Then I remembered Embry, maybe I should thank him before I scream at him? He laughed again. "I am Addison, but I bet you don't remember me do you Little Cassy Bug?" He smirked at me. "Don't call me that! Only my mom can call me that!" I was getting pissed off. I don't ever remember telling anyone about my name from my mom. And who the hell did he think he was calling me that! I had completely forgotten about Nessie until she spoke up. "Cass, do you know him?" I shook my head, "No. I would have remembered." He took something out of his pocket and smiled. "I was told to give this to you, but I don't know if I want to." He smirked again, I knew he was just trying to piss me off but damn, it was working!

"Who told you to give me anything?! I don't even know who the hell you are!" He looked up and the sound of a few loud howls reached my ears. He dropped what looked like an envelope on the ground before turning and running into the tree lines. Nessie made to move after him, "Stop! Don't go after him." She looked at me like I had three heads. "Why not?" I shook my head. " Jake would kill me if I let you go and that other guy looked pretty strong, just stay here." She contemplated what I was saying and nodded her head.

I walked over to where 'Addison', if that was really his name, was standing and picked up the envelope he had dropped. On one side it had my name in elegant script and on the other was my mom's name for me. It was heavy on one side and I was sure it had some kind of metal in it. I decided that I would open it later. I turned to look back into the woods when Sam and Jake made their way out. "Where's Embry?" I felt like I would be asking this question a lot more now that a vampire was following me. "He is patrolling with Jared for a few hours and then he will meet you at Billy's house. Why does it smell like vampire around here?" I didn't know if we should tell them but decided it would be okay.

"We got a surprise visit from the vamp who ruined my life and kind of made it better." Jake started shaking but Nessie put her hand on his arm and immediately his tremors stopped. "What happened? What did he do?" Sam always got to the point. "Nothing he just came here and started pissing me off. Saying my pet name that my mom gave me. And then he dropped this envelope that has my name on it and ran." I showed Sam the envelope and he took it away from me and sniffed at it. "This isn't the same trail we were following. You said it was a guy but we were following a girl." Sam said mostly too himself. "It could be his mate." I offered the suggestion and something clicked with him. "Yeah, maybe. You girls are going to have to stay on this side of the border for awhile." He saw the look that Nessie gave him. "Just until we deal with this." Nessie didn't really like that idea. "Jake I want to hel-" "NO! Absolutely not! I am not putting you in danger!" He was shaking again.

(Embry's POV)

We finished our rounds about four hours later and I was tired of Paul nagging at me to shut up with my fantasies about Cassy. There was this one really good one where we're at- "Shut the hell up Embry! Damn it, if your going to do that shit you may as well go home!" I stopped and looked around at Paul. 'Whatever Paul stop complaining you know as well as I do I cant help but think about it.' He shut up for now. We heard Sam phase in. "Okay guys, did you find anything?" 'Nothing but thin air.' He looked at me and did the equivalent of a frown. "Okay well you may as well go home and get some rest. Embry I need you to stay with Cass till we catch these leeches." I beamed. 'Sure, Sam. Anything you say.' "Good because I say that you are to guard her. Don't be messing around on the job Embry." I looked at him and tilted my head. 'Did something happen?' He nodded. "A male leech found them up on the cliff earlier and pissed her off real good. He called her some name or something and gave her an envelope. Said he knew her too." I thought I was going to explode! How dare some leech come near my imprint, let alone make her mad! I am going to kill this piece of shit! I growled and Sam stood up taller. "Embry! Knock it off." I huffed, damn alpha voice. "Go to Billy's and get some rest. Jake and Nessie are staying there to till we kill these things." I nodded again and took off to Billy's. I phased about ten minutes later and pulled on the tux pants I had. I threw the shirt and jacket on top of the rabbit, I'll get them later.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay guys just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this next chapter and that reviews and critique are very muchly appreciated(Sp?)! Thanks. Peace Out!

(Cassandra's POV)

I looked up from cooking when I heard someone knock on the front door. Billy had left to go to Charlie's so they could fish for a few days. Jake and Nessie had left to get a few things and I was cooking. I wiped my hands on the sleep pants that I had changed into a few hours ago. I stirred the pasta I had on the stove and turned to get the door. I opened it to find a very worried looking Embry who didn't have a shirt on. My eyes trailed down his toned chest down to his abs and down further to the waist band of his tux pants. Damn those pants! "See something you like?" He was teasing but I didn't care. "Yes, very much." I smiled at him and moved so he could get inside. "Sam told me I have to stay here until we catch the leeches." I frowned but then changed it to a smile. "That's perfectly okay with me, though we may have to share a room. Jake and Nessie already claimed his back. They put me in his sister's room and they will be back in a few minutes."

I looked up at him and he frowned and shook gently. "They left you here alone?!" I shook my head no. "They left me with Billy but Charlie came by and got him so that they could go fishing for a few days." I rested my hand on his arm and his shaking stopped. He took a few big breaths and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get worked up, I just don't want anything to happen to you." I smiled. "I know. Come on dinner is almost ready." I pulled him into the kitchen. "Cool. What are we having?" I grinned as he sat at the table. "Spaghetti." His stomach rumbled and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "I guess that means spaghetti is good." He laughed at me and nodded. "Spaghetti is perfect." I smiled and finished cooking. I had made extras just in case someone came over and now I was kind of glad I did.

Jake and Nessie came back right before dinner was finished and brought a ton of stuff but I really didn't care. Embry had stood up a little while ago and started helping me. It was sweet but it only got better when he started kissing me. Never a big kiss just a small peck here and there but it was enough, for now. We finished dinner and Jake took Nessie to his room to 'sleep'. I made my way to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Sam told me the leech you ran into today was giving you a hard time." Embry sat down next to me. I wished he hadn't brought it up but I knew he wasn't going to let it go. I huffed and decided I would make it easy and just tell him. "He pissed me off pretty bad. Called me a name that's forbidden and talked about someone sending him to give me something." I took the envelope out of my pocket. I hadn't even bothered to open it yet. "Why don't you open it. It may hold a few answers." I looked at him and nodded. I pulled back the tabs and dumped it out into my lap. A necklace and letter fell out. I picked up the necklace first and was shocked to see that it was the locket that had been stolen. I pried it opened and was shocked that the picture of me and the Cullens had been replaced with a picture of me when I was four and my mom and dad. I didn't notice I was crying until Embry began 'shh-ing' me. I quickly closed the locket and stuck it back in the envelope. I picked up the letter and unfolded it. I was more than pissed at whoever was playing these games when I saw my mother's name for me scrawled out in an elegant script at the top of the page.

Little Cassy Bug,

My dear Cassandra, it has been so long since I've had the chance to see you. Many years in fact. I've missed you so much, I was always worrying about you being alone but Addison assured me that you went to the nicest of people after your father passed away. I've always wondered what possessed you to move so far from home? Was it your father's passing, night terrors, or something else? I do hope the Cullens have been nice to you, I hear you have moved on from them though. That is a shame but as long as your okay. I want to let you know that I love you sweetie.

Love Always and Forever,

Willow Marxman.

I looked at Embry as he finished reading the letter over my shoulder. He looked kind of confused and I probably did too. How did she… I thought she… I couldn't finish a single thought as I didn't know what to think of the new information I held.

"Who is Willow?" To him it was a simple question to me it was the beginning of my story. "She's my mother." I felt him stiffen beside me. "Embry, I want you to know my story. Maybe we can figure this out together if I tell you." I was trying to convince myself to tell him and hoped that maybe he would help me with it. "Cassandra, I would love to know your story. I want to know everything about you, I'm absolutely in love with you." I smiled and brace myself to tell him the truth about what happened


	24. Chapter 24

"Well first I should tell you that when I was six my mom used to work at a store across the street from a park. It was really pretty and I used to play there all the time with her. We lived a few blocks from there and one night my mom had forgot her purse at work so we had to go back to get it. We got her purse and decided to take a short-cut through the park. We were ambushed by five nomad vampires. My mom froze at the sight of them and I didn't know what to do. One of the vampires looked at me funny and suddenly my hands were on fire. I touched the vampire that was looking at me and the others that came close to me. They all burst into flames. I tried to find my mom and I saw that the last vampire was hugging her. I tried to touch him but he was really fast and he ran away. That was the last time I saw my mom. It was also the first time I found out about my powers. Three months later I came home from school to find the police at my house. They told me my dad had an accident but I overheard them talking, they said he had a self-induced gun accident. I was taken into social services and put into a foster home. I changed homes every two years since I was six years old, until I turned eighteen. I moved to Alabama, got a job and a car and before I knew it I felt so trapped that I thought I was going to die there. So I packed up my stuff and drove all the way to Healy, Alaska. I had dropped out in the eleventh grade back in Tennessee, but here I wanted to learn so I took up school again and that's where I met the Cullens. I knew what they were from the first time Edward tried to read my mind. I told Carlisle that I knew and he agreed that they could stay, and they treated me like a genuine part of their family. But then I got a vision of that vampire and the end of my life as we know it so I moved out here. That basically sums up my story."

By the time I finished tears were rolling from my eyes and down my cheeks but I didn't even notice it. Embry pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Holding me and comforting me. I felt so small and useless when it came to things like this, things I had no control over. But Embry, Embry made it all okay. I know that sounds stupid and really cliché but its true.

"Don't worry Cassandra, we'll figure this out and everything will go back to how it's supposed to be." Jake said form the doorway. "Yeah. Everything will work out, Cass." Nessie popped out from behind him. "Did you guys hear what I said?" I asked as a new wave of tears made themselves present.

"Well we _do_ have super hearing." Nessie said as though it was an obvious trait that I over looked. But then again with these guys it kind of is. "Sorry I guess I just forgot. Guys I think my mom is a vampire." Embry's grip tightened on me. I leaned back against his chest and laid my head in the crook of his neck. I could tell without looking that he had a big goofy looking grin plastered on his face and even though my face was still damp from crying I couldn't help but smile.

"I think we should talk to Sam about this. Maybe we can work something out so we don't have to…" Jake trailed off at the end but it was obvious what he was saying. "So you don't have to kill her." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyways. "Maybe we can talk to him tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm tired guys." My statement was confirmed by a yawn. Embry nodded against my head and stood, picking me up bridal style. "Embry put me down, I can walk." I said though I wasn't sure if it was true. He just laughed and proceeded to Rachel's old room.

Embry sat me down on the bed and walked over to the dresser that sat in the corner. He started opening drawers and pulling things out. "Bottom left hand drawer I said half asleep by this time. He smiled and pulled out a large t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. I smiled and nodded my head. He handed them to me and left to go get something. I changed quickly and crawled up to where my pillow lay on the big bed. I smiled when I saw him walk through the door in nothing but a pair of boxers. If I hadn't been so tired my imagination would have been running wild, but as it was, it was barely crawling around. I giggled at this thought and watched him climb onto the bed.

It was just like at the hospital. We shared the bed but he wouldn't come under the covers, which made me sad but I was okay with that. At least he was here. I cuddled up to him and melted into his warmth. It felt so great, like happiness. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	25. Chapter 25

_I was running though the forest. I had to get away, they wanted to turn me. I didn't want to die. I had to live, for Embry and for the others. I couldn't be like them. I would kill everyone. I don't want to kill them. I have to get away. Come on Cassandra, run faster, you have to run faster. Just keep going, you have to get away, think of Embry! Run, damn it, RUN! I ran into something rock solid and crashed into the ground. 'And just where do you think your going?' Oh no, please no. I looked up and _she_ was standing there. More beautiful than I remember. With pin strait, black hair and eyes that were a bloody maroon color. 'Leave me alone. I don't want to be like you!' I screamed standing up. Facing her was terrifying alone, but when I knew what would happen if she succeeded it was ten times worse. I couldn't let her do it, I couldn't be that monster. I won't be that monster. She laughed at me, a cold and twisted laugh. 'And you think I'm giving you a choice about this? That doesn't sound like the Cassandra I know, I always thought you were smart enough to know when you had lost. Oh well.' She sped towards me and latched hold of my throat, pushing me against a nearby tree. 'Besides, mother knows best.' With that she sank her teeth into my shoulder._

I lurched up in my bed as a scream tore free from my throat. It stopped after a second and the door burst open and suddenly I was wrapped in warmth and crying. "Shh. Cassandra what happened? Why did you scream?" I was shaking visibly. "She's after me Embry. She wants to change me. She wants me to be a monster. I don't want to be a monster Embry, I can't be a monster." I was talking so fast I don't think he could make out everything I was saying but I couldn't help it. "She, who Cassy?" He was so calm that I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, just being near him helped. "My mom."

He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. "You take a shower and don't worry about anything. I'm going to get you some clothes and then we are going to go talk to Sam. Don't worry about any of it okay?" He smiled at me but his eyes showed worry. He was worried about me. I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Embry. Really. I just, I love you so much." I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and left while I stripped down and climbed in the shower.

I wasn't in long before I heard the door open. "Hey Cass, I brought you some clothes." Embry. "Are you okay?" I nodded and then remembered the shower curtain. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thank you Embry." I smiled. "Okay." I heard him turn to leave the bathroom. "Embry?" Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Yeah?" "Can you, um, well could you stay? In here. Please?"

I didn't have to see him to know he was giving me that goofy smile. "Yeah, sure. You want me in here, or in there?" He asked, meaning in the shower. I smiled. "Well, do you want to join me in here?" I asked, knowing the answer before I spoke the question. "Of course, Cassy." I smiled when I heard his zipper. "Then you can stay right where you are." I peaked around the shower curtain, making sure not to give him a show. He was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth Embry, or your sure to catch flies." I smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "That was a cheap shot, Cass." He was smiling but it was a scary plotting smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted in that bad." I smiled. He laughed before turning around, and then I heard it. "Embry! That's fucking cold! Damn it! Why the hell did you flush the toilet?!" I screeched and jumped around the curtain and out of the tub.

He smiled and pointed down and I realized I was completely naked. I was beet red from my toes to my hair line. He laughed and handed me a towel. "Why are you blushing. I was gonna see it sooner or later. Besides you look beautiful." He said as I wrapped the towel around me as quickly as I could. "That may very well be true but it's still embarrassing. Besides I think you need glasses, I'm covered in bruises and cuts and road rash and a cast. How can that be considered beautiful?" I was only telling the truth. I was bruised everywhere. My sides and legs were covered in road rash, my arms were cut up pretty bad and I had a cast covering most of my leg. He smiled. "You may be covered in cuts and bruises and road rash and a cast but casts come off, bruises, cuts, and road rash all go away and then you are left with-" "Scars." I interrupted. "No your left with pure, undiluted beauty. And even if you have a scar or two it won't matter because I love every last part of you. Everything from your toes to your hair and everything in between." I smiled and flung my arms around his waist. He wrapped me up in a hug and soon I was completely dry.

"Okay now come on and get dressed. We are going to Emily's and Sam's meeting us there." He said leaving the bathroom. Embry had brought me my favorite purple Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, a pair of L.E.I. jeans, a blue bra with black lace over it, a pair of black lace panties, a knee high sock, and a knee high converse. I was frustrated when it came to getting dressed. I opened the door in nothing but my panties.

"Embry. Get in here. I need some help." I heard his laughter from the living room. Damn him. He did this on purpose. I smiled and shook my head as he came into the bathroom. "Well hello, beautiful." He smiled. "Your in trouble when I get this cast off." I smiled even though my tone was threatening. He laughed. "Okay. So what do you need help with."

I had the bra on I just couldn't get it buckled, because my arms were still very sore from the wreck. I turned around and pointed at it. He laughed and buckled it but when he finished his hands found their way to my butt. He gave it a squeeze. "Embry Call! What do you think you are doing?" I asked turning around. He smiled. "Nothing. I don't know what my hands were thinking. Bad hands." He said slapping his hand. "Yeah. Right. Anyways I need help with my pants." I was trying to talk while putting on my t-shirt. He smiled. "Gladly." I pulled them on and he buttoned them but moved his hands up so that they rested on my stomach.

Before I could think his lips were on mine. I smiled and deepened the kiss. He let out what sounded like a growl and picked me up setting me on the bathroom counter. He was standing between my legs when the door opened and Nessie walked in. "Hey you two break it up. Emily called and said Sam is waiting for you two." We broke apart and I nodded. "Thanks Nessie." I said breathlessly and she closed the door. "Um, could you get my sock." Embry nodded and helped me finish getting dressed.


	26. Chapter 26

When we got to Sam's he was in a pissed off mood. "What's wrong Sam?" I wasn't in the best of moods either. Jake had been bugging me and Embry since we left the bathroom, and it was really getting annoying. Sam pointed to the kitchen table and what appeared to be three gift boxes. All three were a different color. One was blue, one was purple, and the last one was a dark pink. They were all open so I took a peak inside. Inside each box was a different present and a note. I opened the first one: _For Cassy Bug. Happy Seventh Birthday. Love Mommy._ The same thing was one the next one only instead of seventh it had eighth and the last one had ninth. The 'seven box', as I was now calling it had a Barbie doll in it. The eighth had a softball and glove, and the ninth had a battleship game. I was pissed off. They were playing at this like my life was some sort of sick and twisted game. I picked up the softball and went out into the back yard. I drew my arm back and threw it as far as I could. It wasn't as far as I would have liked but it would work.

"I fucking hate you! Why aren't you dead?!" It was kinda harsh but they needed to know I wasn't playing. I didn't want to be like them. She wasn't my mother anymore. My mother was dead she just happened to have the same memories and a few similar traits. Embry hugged me from behind and put his chin on the top of my head. "Feel better?" I realized that I did. I really needed to do that, but I wasn't finished yet.

I turned around and broke the hug Embry was giving me. "I need to talk to Sam." He nodded and we went back inside. "Sam I want her dead." It was pretty self explanatory but he looked confused. "She may look like my mom in a way, but she wants to take my life and make me like her. I can't let that happen so we have to kill her. I think if I can get her alone, you guys may be able to sneak up and ambush her, then Addison would be no problem. We just have to find a way to get to Willow." I looked at him and he seemed deep in thought. "I won't let you do it. It's too dangerous." Embry was saying but I wanted Sam to say it. Sam would be the one to decide if I went or not, Embry had to listen to him. "I agree. It's way too dangerous."

Damn, I didn't plan on that. I nodded. "Okay. Then how do you want to go about getting this _thing_?" I asked. Sam shook his head. "I don't have a plan, yet. But I don't want you to try anything Cassandra. We will get her, all you have to do is relax and don't worry about it." I shook my head. "You don't have a plan to catch the person who wants to kill me so I can kill everyone, you won't use my plan, and you don't want me to worry." I nodded my head a few times. It wasn't really sinking in until I said it myself. "Sam, I'm going home. I've got to get some stuff." I said as I walked out the door. "Cassandra, wait up, I'll go with you." Embry followed me out the door. "Embry, I really need some time to think about some stuff. I just, I need to go alone." I tried to smile but I'm sure it came out as more of a frown. I turned to go when he didn't say anything. "Cass, promise me you won't do anything dangerous. Please." He thought I was going to try something? "Okay. I promise." He nodded and I left.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay just wanted to remind you that reviews are appreciated greatly! Thanks!

I hobbled all the way to my house and sitting on my porch were three more presents. My fists clenched when I saw the softball sitting on the end of the porch. I tore open each of the gifts. The notes were the same as before only with the numbers tenth, eleventh, and twelfth. Inside were a set of skates, a wetsuit, and a play station3. I went inside and grabbed a sharpie. I decided I would get a note to these things I wrote it on the softball. 'Leave me the hell alone!' I threw the softball into the woods again. I picked up the boxes and made my way back to Sam's.

"Sam, they've been to my house. They left more gifts." I said before I even had the door completely open. Emily, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jared were there. "Where did Embry go?" Seth spoke up, "He left to go get something, I think." I nodded. "Hey Jared, Kim surfs right?" He nodded. "Yeah. Why?" I threw the box with the wetsuit to him. "Tell her she can have it." He smiled at me. "Thanks, Cass. She'll love it." I just went into the kitchen, not bothering to reply.

"Hey Emily. Do you know where Sam is?" I sat the other gifts on the table. "He went to talk to the council, but he will be back later." She was bent over the stove cooking something that smelled delicious. "Thanks, Emily. Do you want some help cooking" She looked at me. "You really want to help?" I laughed. "Yeah, sure. I love to cook." She nodded. "Okay. Do you know how to make 'Chicken On a Sunday'?" I shook my head. "No but if you tell me the directions really quick then I'm sure I can do it." She smiled. "Okay. Your going to boil this chicken and when it starts to fall apart, drain it, mix it with this soup. Then add three-fourths of these crackers, mix it really well and put it in this pan. Crush the rest of the crackers and put them on top, cover with ten foil and bake for ten minutes. Got it?" I took the chicken she offered. "Okay. I can do that. Hey do you think the same thing would work with veggies?" She looked bewildered. "Well, I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meats." I gave an awkward laugh and she snapped out of it. "Um, yeah I'm sure you could do that. Do you seriously not eat meat, like at all?" It was always the same question. "Yeah. I haven't had meat since I was fourteen. And I haven't eaten fish since before that."

Colin stepped into the kitchen. "Are you serious?" He looked horrified. "Yeah. I'm serious. You act like it's a bad thing." I laughed at the face he made. "It is a bad thing. I don't think I could live without meat. Hey, your not one of those weird people who eat tofu are you?" I laughed again. "No. I don't like tofu. In fact, if you must know, my favorite food is pizza and macaroni and cheese." I loved macaroni and cheese with a passion. Apparently that was weird because now he was laughing at me. "Well, at least it's not some weird food." I nodded and laughed with him. "So what did they give you this time?" Jared asked coming through the kitchen and to the table where the presents were. Brady and Seth followed him in.

My good mood ended when he said that. "That wetsuit, skates, and a play station3. Your welcome to all of it." Seth's face took on that look kids get at Christmas. "Really?" I nodded. "Yeah. I don't want anything to do with this stuff. How they knew what I liked anyway is beyond me. Probably snooped around my house when they were destroying it." Brady scoffed. "Stupid leeches. Probably stalked you. I mean we don't even know how they knew about the Cullens, or what foster homes you were put in, or any of that stuff. For all we know they have been watching you since you were six." That exact moment was when I realized that what he said could be true. They could know everything about me just because they have been watching me my entire life. "Holy shit." I felt my face pale about six shades before running to the bathroom and "tossing my cookies" as Renesmee had once put it.

"Knock, knock. Are you okay in there Cassy?" Emily asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I think I'm going to head back to Billy's, I don't feel very well." I said as I opened the door. She smiled. "Okay, but take one of the boys with you. And come back soon okay?" I said okay as Seth followed me out of the house without being asked.

"Hey, Cass. Your okay, right?" He sounded kind of sad. "Yeah. I just got a little too freaked by this whole 'My mother and her boyfriend are vampires and are out to kill me' thing. Its just got me a little on edge, you know?" He nodded and looked deep in thought. "That's the same way I was when we fought the newborns." I stopped walking. "You guys helped in that fight?" He looked at me. "Yeah. Didn't you know that?" I shook my head no. "No. Edward sent me out of town to a concert and wouldn't tell me the details. Only that they had friends who helped and that one of them got hurt." I sighed. "Yeah. That was Jake. Doctor Fang had a hell of a time fixing him, too. Never heard so many curse words in my life. And some I had never even heard of." I laughed at that and he smiled.

We got to Billy's a few minutes later. Jake and Nessie were gone, as was Embry. Billy was still at Charlie's fishing. I opened the door and saw two more presents sitting on the kitchen table. "Fucking assholes!" I yelled as Seth shut the door behind us. I peeled the paper off the boxes and opened them. I skipped the notes because I knew what they would say. "What did you get this time?" Seth asked sitting in the chair across from me. One box was full of pictures from my house in Alabama, and the other had a case of art supplies. One of the big art supply boxes with canvas, an easel, paints, charcoal pencils, paint brushes, a drawing pad, and oil pastels. I set it out on the table and opened it. I was astonished that they knew I drew.

And then it hit me. I had drawn him. "Seth, Brady was right. They have been following me. That day on the cliffs, Addison asked me if I remembered him, and now I do. When I was thirteen I loved to draw and paint. I would stop people that I thought looked interesting and ask them if I could take their picture. I asked him one day." I got up and went into the room I was using. I pulled a small box out of the dresser and opened it. It took me a few moments but I found the painting I was looking for. I joined Seth in the kitchen and handed the painting to him. "Wow Cass you were really good. So this is the guy we are looking for?" I nodded and pointed at the picture. "He's the one and here," I said handing him a picture of my mother from the other box. "is the girl your looking for. I think we should go back to Emily's and find Sam." He stood up and picked up the box of pictures. I picked up the art set and we left.


	28. Chapter 28

When we reached Sam's Jake and Nessie were on the porch talking. "Hey Nessie. Jake is Sam back yet?" I asked stepping onto the porch. "Yeah. Why? Did something happen?" I nodded. "I went to my house and found three more gifts and then I found these two at Billy's. We also realized, thanks to Brady, that they have been following me for years." I said as I opened the door. We walked in and were greeted by almost everyone. Embry still wasn't back. "Hey Sam. We need to talk." I said taking the box from Seth along with the pictures. He pointed to the kitchen and I followed.

"Okay what have you found out?" Man he got to the point quick. "When I went to my house I found three new gifts. Stuff I hadn't told anyone I did. Skates, a wetsuit, and a play station3. I never told anyone I surf and I didn't start that until I was twelve. Anyways Brady struck a note when he said that maybe they had been watching me since my mom was taken. When I went to Billy's we found two more gifts. One is full of pictures of my mom and me and my dad. The other was an art set. When I was thirteen I used to paint people. I asked Addison one day if I could paint him. Of course I didn't know who he was then." I handed Sam a picture of my mom and the painting of Addison. "These are the two we're looking for." Sam looked over the pictures and was studying them. "Do you care if I keep these for a little while?" I shook my head. "No. You can have the painting but I would like the other back when your finished." He nodded. "Okay."

We joined everyone in the living room and I took out my phone. I turned the flash off and started taking pictures of everyone. No one noticed and I went back to the kitchen. I took out the art set Willow had given me and set up an easel with the canvas and took out my paints and a brush. I looked at the picture on my phone. It was of Seth and Brady playing video games. I smiled to myself and began painting.

I was almost finished when someone came into the kitchen. I turned around and came face to chest with Embry. "Hey." I said looking up to see him smiling at me. He didn't answer, he just kept smiling at me. "O-kay. What are you up to?" This time he answered, "Well I was going to come kidnap you and go to the beach, but you look like your having fun." I smiled. "I am. It's been a while but it's still very relaxing to paint. It helps me keep my head. I don't know how many times someone would pick a fight with me and I would go to my foster home and paint instead of fight. It kept me from expulsion when I first started." I smiled remembering that time. Embry laughed. "Well your very good at it." He leaned down and kissed me.

With out thinking my arms made their way around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I smiled into the kiss as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip pleading for entrance. I opened my mouth just enough for him to deepen the kiss. I felt myself being picked up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knotted my hands in his hair as his found my ass and squeezed. We both froze in the middle of what we were doing when someone cleared their throat from the kitchen door.

We pulled apart and I blushed when I saw Sam standing in the door, but it darkened when I saw Billy and Charlie were with him. Embry set my back down on the floor and I covered my face with my hands. "Sorry about that. We just got a little carried away." Embry said laughing. Sam huffed an okay. I could hear Billy and Charlie laughing. "Just how long were you standing there?" I asked still red. "We walked in at about the time you started straddling him." Billy spoke up. If it was at all possible I got redder. They started laughing at us again.

Sam stopped after a few minutes. "We brought Charlie over because he knows about us. Apparently Bella let slip about Jake and he figured it out." I smiled at Charlie and he smiled back. "We were going to go out back and show him everyone so he will get the idea of what we are. Then we're gonna let Cass here tell him about our predicament." I frowned. "How's he going to be able to help us with that?" Sam looked at me. "He's a cop." I sighed. "Yeah and their vampires. You know super-strength, speed, senses, and one hell of a bite." Embry laughed at that but Sam cleared his throat and he stopped. "I know but he can help us keep an eye out in Forks, mainly at stores." I got it. "Oh" Embry laughed at me again and I elbowed him. Bad idea. "Ow. That hurt." This sent everyone into hysterics. I just sat down and started painting again, until they stopped.

We all went out to the back yard. Embry got mad because I wanted to see and Paul was going to be there but I told him that I had never seen him in that form and did the 'puppy-dog pout' and he caved. Sam made everyone turn around while they got naked. We waited until there was a whimper sound coming from behind us. I turned around and looked closely at everyone. They were so beautiful. "Sam can I, can I take a picture?" I asked.

This would be a master piece if he would let me paint it. I think he forgot that I lost the mind reading. "Sit down for yes and lay down for no." I smiled when he sat down. "Okay let me just move you guys around a little, okay" Sam stood up and then sat down again. I moved everyone into the position I wanted and took a few pictures from different angles. "Thanks Sam." He did a wolfish nod. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I think he laughed at me but I couldn't tell.

Charlie was standing still the whole time. "Charlie are you okay?" He looked at me. He was awfully pale but all in all he was okay. "Why don't we go in the house and wait for them. Besides I'm sure that Emily made a lemon cake and I want a piece before they devour it." He smiled at that and we went inside.


	29. Chapter 29

I had just cut us a piece of cake when the boys came back inside. "Well Charlie, do you believe us now?" Sam asked. Charlie nodded, there was an awkward silence and I hate those so I blurted something out. "You guys are sooo cute as wolfies!" I smiled and Embry chuckled. Sam and Paul were glaring at me, but I think it was all in fun. I hope. "Well as fun as this is I'm going to Billy's I start school tomorrow since I didn't go today, and I wouldn't want to be late on my first day." I smiled, unfortunately Sam caught on to my plan. "First your going to tell Charlie all about Willow and Addison." Damn. "Fine. This may take awhile though."

"Willow is my mother's name. When I was six my mother was taken by a vampire, I never saw her again. Three months later my dad 'shot' himself. I was put in foster care and switched homes every two years since I was six. When I moved up to Healy, I met Carlisle and his family. They took me in as one of their own. Well you see I kinda have this power where if a vampire uses a power on me then I can use that power for up to three weeks after they leave. Alice can see the future, when she saw mine I absorbed her power. I saw a vampire expose himself and get everyone killed. I was killed but in a different way. I was changed into a vampire. Do you know of the Volturi?" Charlie just nodded at me. "Well I killed them. All of them. I became a monster used for power. I however moved so that, that vision wouldn't come true. They, Willow and Addison who is her lackey for lack of better words to use, confronted me. Well Addison did. They were the ones who trashed my house, by the way. Now they have begun to send me gifts. Nothing bad, yet, just regular gifts for missed birthdays. But we think they have been following me for years. I surf, but I never told anyone that I have surfed in my life. Today I got a wetsuit in one of the gift boxes. And when I was thirteen I used to paint pictures of people and Addison was once one of my subjects." I finished and Charlie looked around deep in thought.

"I will definitely help you with this. They could become a danger to everyone around here." I nodded in agreement. "We have to kill them. Soon." I had to say it, for myself as much as them. Sam grunted but nodded none the less. Embry placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down. "Come on. Let's get you to Billy's. We have school tomorrow and we don't want to be late." He smiled and I nodded. "Okay. Bye everybody. We're going to go." Sam waved as did Charlie. I was tackled by Quil, Seth, Colin, and Brady, in a giant bear hug. "Guys…your…crushing…me." I said between trying to breath and wiggling free of them. After I escaped from the giant clutches of my friends Embry and I left.

When we got to Billy's Jake and Nessie were snuggled up together on the couch watching a movie. I couldn't help but tell them how cute they looked. Jake rolled his eyes even though he had a huge grin plastered across his face and Nessie giggled. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed early. I have a big day tomorrow and I don't want to be late." I said passing through the living room and to my room. I didn't hear Embry so he must have stayed in the living room. I got undressed fairly easy. Okay that's a total lie but I only fell once. I put on some short shorts and a tank top so that I wouldn't get to hot if Embry came to bed, and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up to a nice chest and a smell that was set in stone in my memory. It was earthy, and clean, with just a hint of sweetness. It was purely Embry. "Good morning." I said stretching my arms and legs. I smiled when his arms tightened slightly around me. He smiled back and let out a half awake "G'morning." I giggled at this and sat up in the bed, and then I remembered why I was up so early today. I had school. I sighed and stood up before trying to find some decent school clothes. I managed to find a nice pair of jeans that Alice had gotten me for Christmas, a top Rosalie got for me at a Good Charlotte concert, and a knee-high converse with a knee high tube sock. I got everything ready and went to the bathroom to take a shower.


	30. Chapter 30

Two hours later I was in the office of La Push High School explaining that I was in a wreck and couldn't attend school because I was in a coma for a week. The principle took my word that I would catch up in no time and sent me to my first class, American History 2.

History was my worst subject ever! It was the beginning of the semester and I'm already behind. I had five worksheets, two pages of vocabulary, and Friday I had two tests that I had to do. This year was going to suck. I was in the middle of my second worksheet, something about the Homestead Act, when a shrill ringing assaulted my ears.

The teacher, Mr. Vanner, stood from his place behind the overly-large desk at the back of the room, "Class dismissed." I put all of my things into a canvas bag that I thought I might need. I pulled a copy of my schedule from my pocket, Physics. I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I'm really good at school. Like the, I'm-a-junior-and-I'm-taking-classes-with-seniors, kind of smart.

When I entered the Physics class I was happily surprised to see three people I recognized looking over at me with smiles. "I thought you said you were a junior?" Brady asked motioning for me to join them at the long table they were sitting at. "I am." I smiled at the look they gave me. "Guys, I think I might have forgotten to tell you but I'm kind of…smart." I explained, pausing before the end of my sentence for dramatic effect. "Really we never would have guessed." was Seth's sarcastic comment. I glared but let it go as the teacher began to talk.

Fifteen minutes into the class I realized that I was ahead in this class and began to zone out. I was pulled from my happy place as someone snapped their fingers in front of my face a few times. "Wake up Cass, it's lunch time." Colin said standing up from the table. I nodded and picked up my bag. Damn was the thing getting heavy. "What class do you have next?" Brady questioned from behind me as we made our way to the lunch room. I pulled my schedule from my pocket again, "Um, lunch and then Algebra 2 and Trigonometry." I said as we put our things down at one of the tables and taking our places in the lunch line. "Cool. I think Seth has that class next too. What after that?" I looked down at the schedule again. "Lets see, Literature 11 and Grammar. Then I have-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because as I was concentrating on my paper I walked into someone causing me to fall backwards into Brady, while at the same time, covering myself in the other person's tray of food. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where-" who ever I had run into started but I quickly cut them off. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." I said as Brady helped me clean my shirt off. I looked over to the other person to see a pair of beautifully deep hazel eyes.

Turns out the person I ran into was an eleventh grader named Josh. He was okay looking, but I guess you could say my opinion was very biased. I apologized for running into him and bought him a new tray. "Hey, do you think you would want to eat with me and a few friends?" He asked stopping at a table at the front of the lunchroom. I looked at the back of the room and saw that Brady and Seth were watching my every move again. I mouthed a quick 'Sorry,' before pulling up a chair next to Josh.

Before long, we were joined by three more guys and two girls. There was Blaise, who played football, Leo, who was a Graphic Artist, and Ryain, who was on the baseball team. Then there was Tehya, who was a really down to earth cheerleader and was also dating Ryain, and Calix, who was on the softball team and was dating Blaise.

I had a great time at lunch and we all made plans to hang out down by First Beach on Friday after school. I had talked a lot with Leo and Calix. They were both really cool, the others were too, but I just seemed to click with Leo and Calix really quickly.

I made it to my math class seconds before the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Moon, was really cool. She was maybe in her late twenties, but was absolutely stunning. She didn't make me introduce myself or anything. She handed me a book and told me to pick a seat and that was then my desk. I didn't really know where to sit until I saw Seth point to the seat up one and over one from him. It was between a petite girl with too big glasses and a boy in a polo shirt. Great! Note Sarcasm.

We were maybe ten minutes into class when a note folded into a semi-perfect paper football landed on my desk. I looked around to Seth, but he was staring straight ahead. I opened it up and was surprised to see what it said.


	31. Chapter 31

We were maybe ten minutes into class when a note folded into a semi-perfect paper football landed on my desk. I looked around to Seth, but he was staring straight ahead. I opened it up and was surprised to see what it said. 'Why were you hanging out with him? Embry's going to get mad.' What does me sitting with a few friends have to do with Embry, and why would it make him mad. Am I not allowed to have a life now? I quickly wrote that it wasn't any of his business who I sat with at lunch, and that Embry would not get mad at me for having friends, and flicked the note at the side of Seth's head, before facing the board again. Less than two minutes later I was hit in the back of the head with a note. I turned so I could glare at Seth and opened the note. 'It is our business. We're here to keep an eye on you while your at school. And Embry will get mad if that 'friend' is a guy who happens to be flirting with you.' I scoffed at that. And wrote a quick 'whatever.' in return before paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

After Seth and I finished our note fight the bell rang and I packed up my stuff. My next class was Literature 11 and grammar. I walked into the classroom and was shocked when I saw that both Calix and Leo had this class with me. "Hey Cass. You have this boring class too?" I walked over and sat down next to them. "Yeah I guess I do, if this is Lit. 11 and grammar, with Mr. Jonsy." They nodded.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful. I had Brady in Physical Education, where I had to run three laps around the gym. After P.E. I changed clothes and headed for the parking lot. Calix had offered me a ride home after school. I saw her standing next to an old, beat up Ford, probably a late eighties model. I so wish I could buy it from her. "Why are you ogling my piece of junk truck?" She asked as I hoped into the passenger seat. "It's an old Ford, of course I'm ogling it." She looked at me as she was starting the truck. It roared to life on the second try and I wanted to look under the hood. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tapping on the outside of my window. I didn't have to look over to know that it was one of the pack.

I rolled down my window and Seth looked really annoyed for a prankster. "You have to ride home with us today, Cass." He said as he pulled the door open. "Actually, I was getting a ride home from my new friend, Calix." He looked at her and gave a quick nod of acknowledgement. Then he leaned down and whispered the one word that had me jumping from the truck like it was on fire: Vampire. "Sorry Calix, I'll give you a call later though. Thanks for almost giving me a ride!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to where Collin was parked.

"So what happened?" I asked as soon as I was seated in the back seat. The guys all looked really pissed and Brady was even shaking a tiny bit. "Guys! What happened?" I said a little louder to get their attention. "Embry went to Sam's and when he got back to Billy's, the place was trashed. It looks okay from the outside but the inside is fucked up. All except Rachel's old room. It's just a guess but, you sleep there right?" Collin said from the driver's seat. Shit these guys are good. Even with Embry in the same room, can tell the scents apart. "Yeah, I do." Collin nodded. We pulled up to Sam's a few minutes later and I jumped from the car.

Embry was on patrol when I got there but it was time for Brady to relieve him. Sam was at the kitchen table talking to Charlie and Billy, and Emily was cooking. Jake and Nessie were in the living room and Quil was at Claire's for the day. Sam looked up as I walked in the kitchen. "Cassy, how was school?" Emily asked, not looking up from the stove. "Billy, I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would do that." even as I said it, it was making me angrier.

I turned and left the kitchen. I grabbed the sport tape I kept in my backpack all the time and walked out the back door. I wasn't stupid and I knew that Collin had followed me. I quickly wrapped my knuckles in the tape before I turned towards Collin. "Spar with me?" I asked quickly. He shook his head at me. "I'll hurt you." He looked over my shoulder and I turned in time to see Embry change. "Embry, spar with me?" I asked again. It felt like they were ripping me apart from the inside out. They were messing with my family and I couldn't do anything about it. "Hit me Cassandra." Embry said when he was standing in from of me.


	32. Chapter 32

I hit him as hard as I could and I felt one of my knuckles give way under the pressure. It was like hitting a brick wall. I punched again with the other hand. After three minutes of continuous punching I couldn't take it anymore. I let my knees give way as I sunk to the ground. I was crying so hard I couldn't breath. Embry wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered soothing words into my ears.

By the time we got inside, it was already dark. The pack had cleaned up Billy's house, but I wouldn't go back. I didn't think that I could see them do it again. "Sam, how long does it take to put up a door?" I asked while we settled in front of the TV. "About three minutes. Why?" He asked looking over at me. "I want to stay at my house." I had a feeling that he was going to blow up, and I was right. "Absolutely NOT!" Both he and Embry yelled. Embry started shaking so I placed my hand on his arm. It wouldn't be good to phase in Emily's house. "Well, I won't go back to Billy's, and unless you plan on keeping someone here twenty-four/ seven, I won't stay here either. I cant put you guys in danger. You're the only family I've known since the Cullens, and look where that got me." Sam's eyes softened a bit. "Cassandra, you are a part of this family no matter what, and in this family, if you mess with one, you mess with us all. We will catch these things, and we will kill them, until then, you will stay here." Sam finished with a long sigh and a big bear hug.

Wednesday I went to see the doctor and was happy to see that My leg was healed enough that I could go swimming in a water-proof cast. I was so happy that I started dancing and Embry fell in the floor laughing,

Friday rolled around sooner than expected, and Embry was not a happy camper. Collin, Brady, and Seth had taken it upon themselves to tell Embry that I was hanging out with Josh and everyone before I could. Embry insisted that I didn't go, that it was a bad idea, but Jake, who had been on patrol with him Thursday night, told me he was slightly jealous. "Embry, calm down, we're just going to hang out for a little while. Maybe have a bonfire and go surfing. It's no big deal, so stop freaking out. Okay?" He looked like a lost puppy, I almost cancelled, just to see him smile again. "Embry, please don't do that. Listen, as much as I love the pack to death, I need other human contact, besides Kim and Emily." He nodded once. "Fine, but please be careful and if anything happens call me." He was such a worrier. "I will. Now be good and go have some fun with the guys. I heard Sam say that Jake and Quil are both off today. Why don't you guys go cliff diving or something." He perked up. "Maybe." I smiled and was happy to see that he retuned it. "Okay. I'll be back by six." I said grabbing my board and suit, before heading out to Calix's truck.

When we got to the beach it was still pretty cold out. Blaise and Ryain quickly set up a fire and had it going strong within a few minutes. Tehya and Calix were suiting up and I decided to join them. "Hey guys, can someone zip me up?" I asked to no one in particular. Josh was closest so he quickly zipped me up, before hip checking me for good measure. "I didn't know you surfed?" He said as he made his way back to the bonfire. "I never told anyone I did. I just started last year, right after I moved to Healy, actually." He nodded, and Tehya grabbed my hand pulling me to the water.

The first two times I stood up on the board I wiped out. I have to admit, it has been a while since I've been on a board. The third time I stood up, I actually rode the wave. After thirty minutes of surfing, we were all getting pretty cold. We grabbed a few blankets from Josh's trunk and sat around the bonfire. We told a few stories and as it got darker, we started making smores.

We had been laughing and cutting up around the campfire, when we heard a low howl from the woods behind up. I was instantly on high alert. "Maybe we should go guys. I don't want to be around here if the wolves start looking for something to eat." I was glad Tehya suggested it and quickly agreed. "Sure. Lets get going." Leo said standing up. "Cassandra, do you need a ride?" Calix asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm staying at Billy's tonight and he lives just a few minutes walk from here." I realized I was quickly becoming a very good liar as they headed to their cars and drove off.

* * *

Okay guys I just wanted to let you know, that I may not be updating everyday like usual anymore. I am starting to fall behind in Physics and I have to play ketchup or I'm gonna fail. So yeah, anyways, I hope you like the story. Peace Out!


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me soo long to write again. I'm working really hard right now to bring up my Physics grade. ^n^'. Its working... somewhat. Anyways, I hope to have another chapter out soon, but I hope you like this one!**

* * *

"Embry? Quil? Jake?" I called looking back at the forest. I had assumed it would be one of the three, trying to scare my friends away. Instead, Paul stepped from behind the trees. "Hey Cassy." He smiled at me. "Hi Paul. Why did you howl?" I asked scrunching up my eyebrows. He started laughing a little bit. "Seth imprinted." He said it with a huge grin. "Really? On who?" I had to admit, I was extremely curious.

"A bartender. In Forks." He chuckled. "She's a real piece of work. Tattoos, piercings, a colorfully extended vocabulary. She's twenty-six but she looks a lot younger than that." He shook his head again but he was still smiling. "Wow. That's great!" I was at a loss for words. "Oh! When do we get to meet her?" Something about my question had Paul cracking up. "Well, as long as you don't tell Embry, I'm sure you could meet her tonight."

An hour later, I was at Sam's picking out an outfit to wear to the bar. Paul was pulling in a favor and getting me in , but I wasn't allowed to drink. In the end I was wearing a tight, purple, Bullet for my Valentine t-shirt and a tight pair of jeans with a pair of classic black converse. I had just pulled my shoes on when I heard Paul and Jared pull up. Kim was making Jared go to keep Paul out of trouble. No one besides Paul and Jared knew I was going, although I was sure Seth would know since he would be at the bar. I knew Embry would find out eventually, but I wasn't very worried about that tonight.

On the way to the bar, Jared told me that Seth's imprint's name was Haven, she was twenty-six, had lived in Forks about three weeks, and was every bit a motorcyclist as myself. I couldn't wait to meet her, I was literally bouncing in my seat by the time we got to the bar. Paul had called in a favor with the bouncer at the bar so I could get in. When we got in Paul and Jared both left to find a table, but I made my way over to the bar. I sat down on a stool at the far end of the bar.

The girl Seth imprinted on was at the other end of the bar serving drinks. "Can I get you something?" A second bartender, a handsome looking man, asked, breaking my train of thoughts. "Do you know how to make an Afterglow?" It was a virgin drink I had had when I went on a vacation with one of my foster families. The bartender nodded and began pouring the different juices into a cup. Meanwhile I had spotted Seth talking to Jared and Paul, who had found a table in the back. "Your drink. And the gentleman down at the end paid for it." This bit of information immediately sent my heart racing. I was scared that maybe the smoke had drowned out the smell of vampire and that Addison was here, but when I looked I was surprised to see Josh.

"What are you doing here?" I asked moving to sit beside him. "I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you only seventeen?" He asked smiling deviously. "Yes, but I thought you were too?" It sounded like a statement but he knew it was a question. "Nope. Eighteen, going on nineteen." I smiled. "That's cool. So what are you doing here?" I was still a bit skeptical of his reasons of being in the bar. "I really just needed to get away and think for a while." I nodded a few times. "Yeah I could see that." He smiled, "Its just I'm friends with this person and I think I really like them as more than a friend, but I don't think that they like me the same way." I went over this in my head twice before responding. "Well, why don't you tell this person and then see what they say, you never know, they may feel the same way." I gave him a small grin. "Sorry for unloading all that on you, but thanks for the advice, you really are a good friend." He stood up and put his jacket on before turning and leaving the bar.

About ten minutes I ordered another drink, this time Haven served me. "Hi. Can I get you a drink?" I nodded. "Yeah, can I get an Aftermath?" She smiled at me, showing me a glimpse of her tongue ring. "Here you go. I'm Haven by the way." I smiled. "Cassandra, call me Cassy." She nodded, "Okay, so what are you doing in here all alone?" She asked leaning on the bar in front of me. "Oh, no, I'm not alone. I came with a few friends. There over in the corner actually," I said pointing out Seth, Jared and Paul in the corner. "Would you like to meet them?" I guess I looked a little hopeful because she smiled a closed-eyes smile and said a quick sure.


	34. Chapter 34

I laughed as she jumped over the bar and began to pull me to the other side of the room. Before I could warn the guys, we were standing in front of them at the table. "Guys, this is Haven. She's a bartender here." I said giving them a small wink because I knew that they already knew what I had just said. Paul and Seth both grabbed a chair from a surrounding table and we sat down with them. "So why did you become a bartender?" Jared asked a little hesitantly from his seat across the table. I thought Haven was about to bust out laughing maniacally. She had an evil glint to her eyes all of a sudden. "Well, I guess I just always loved the life style. But when it comes down to it, I probably wont work here much longer. I mean I'm good at what I do, but I want to try something a little quieter." Jared nodded his head and I noticed that Haven was glancing at Seth every so often.

We stayed at the bar a few more hours and Haven and I made plans to hang out sometime. The entire way home from Forks Seth wouldn't shut up. I was starting to see how this could get annoying to others, but in a way I understood; I still couldn't keep my hands off of Embry. I fell asleep just as we passed into Quileute territory. I was shaken awake to find myself in Emily's yard. Embry shook me once again, to make sure I was completely awake and then he pulled me out of the truck.

Sam was standing on the porch looking very pissed off. "Hey, Sam. What's wrong?" I asked as I lead the way up the stairs. "What do you think?! Do you know how worried Emily was when no one knew where you were?! We thought that those things had gotten hold of you!" I shrunk back from the powerful sound of his voice and of the look that was threatening to kill me, but I bumped back into Embry, who looked like he had gotten over the fact I was alive. He looked just as ticked as Sam, but it was softer as he looked down at me. "I'm sorry Sam, and you too, Embry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just wanted to see her." It was barely a whisper but with their hearing I know they heard me. "See who?" Embry asked completely oblivious to the fact that Seth had imprinted finally. "Seth's imprint, Haven." I said smiling at him.

As it turns out Seth hadn't told anyone, but Paul, Jared and me, so it was a big shock to everyone. But after many long lectures from Sam, Embry, and even Emily, I finally made my way to the spare room that Sam was letting me use.

I nearly screamed at the small box sitting on my bed. Blue wrapping, with a red bow, and the number 15 written across the top. Willow or Addison had been in the house, at, or around, the same time as my family. I felt the tears prickling behind my eyes, but I was completely useless in stopping them. I reached over an picker up the box. It was small about the size of a small jewelry box or something. I hesitantly pulled the bow off and lifted the lid. Inside was a dress I had once asked my foster mom for. I was going to the eighth grade dance with Bobby Thompson, and I wanted the dress so bad. We didn't have the money to get it and I wore my pageant dress instead. I picked up the box and put the dress away. "Sam, Emily? I asked going into the kitchen. "Yes, Cassy?" Emily asked before turning around. "Oh dear, are you okay? What happened?" I sat the box down at the table. "They did it again. It was sitting on my bed." I said as the tears began to flow quicker. Embry walked in the front door and saw me at the table. Before I could get a single word out he had pulled me into his lap and was sitting in the chair rocking me.

Two months passed and I was sitting in the kitchen helping Emily. So much had happened in the past two months. Jared proposed to Kim, who, of course, accepted. They were getting married in May of next year. They wanted a summer wedding. I was so excited when she asked me to be a bride's maid.

About a month ago Emily found out she was pregnant. Sam had ordered that no one was to upset her and was to help her whenever she needed it. He wouldn't let her lift anything that weighed more than a couple pounds. Emily didn't like it very much but she knew that he only did it because he cared about her and their unborn child. I sighed in contentment. Nothing had gone wrong lately and I was so happy. Embry and I had gone on quite a few dates and whenever he wasn't patrolling, we were glued at the hips. He had something special planned for my birthday in a few weeks and I really couldn't wait.

Seth had told Haven and to say she was happy was an understatement. She had actually jumped Seth in the middle of Emily's living room. She lived with him now and was working at the local café. We were best friends and there was never a dull moment when we were around.

I hadn't heard anything from the vampires and the extra shifts came to an end, meaning Embry and I had a lot more time to ourselves. We had already had sex, seeing as how neither of us were virgins there was no big deal about it. It had been wonderful. He was almost always at Sam's and Emily's now. I could honestly say that I loved how things were going in my life right now, well except that I was really missing Jake and Nessie. They had moved back in with the Cullens after Bella had called and asked Nessie to come home. I was so sad when they left, but they were happy, so I was happy.

* * *

**Remember guys, Reviews are very muchly welcomed! I hope you love this chapter! I hope to have another out soon. Peace! **


	35. Chapter 35

Today, Haven and I were going to Seattle for a shopping trip. She wanted to get something racy for Seth's birthday, and I was going to get a new pair of jeans after mine were destroyed because they were in the way.' which was Embry's excuse. We were driving in her small, red kia rio. It wasn't a bad car, but it was not my style at all. "So I was thinking red lace, what do you think?" Haven had been asking all of the imprints about this stuff all week. I think she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "If you want that, then we should go to Victoria's Secret. They have a ton of those kinds of things."

An hour later we parked across the street from the Victoria's Secret. I think Haven was going to bounce out of her seat, I swear she looked like a little kid on Christmas. I smiled at that thought. "Hey, Cassandra, are you coming or what?" I pulled myself from my thoughts. "Yes, I'm coming, hold your horses!" I said with a quick laugh. As soon as we walked in she took off after her red lace. I couldn't help the giggle that made it's way out of my mouth. I took my time browsing through the wide selection of 'unmentionables'. Most of the stuff was pretty, and lacey, and there was definitely a lot of red. I was debating on a particularly nice lace set when a woman walked up behind me.

"Oh, you don't want those, he'd rip them to shreds." I nearly screamed when I recognized the voice. "What are _you_ doing here?!" I scream whispered so no one would here us talking. "Well I am your mother, and mother knows best. Especially with something like this. That's why Addison is taking care of your little friend as we speak. What was his name again? Embry?" I could hear the smile in her voice. I had never wanted to throw up so bad in my life. Just the thought of Embry getting hurt, hurt me. "Why do you do this to me? Your supposed to be my mother, your supposed to love me. Your supposed to be DEAD!" I put the lace back on the rack and balled my hands into fists to stop myself from shaking. I couldn't tell you if I was shaking from fright, or anger, or the feeling of defeat that I felt. "You know why. Why don't we just get this over with, let me turn you. We could rule them, all of them. No one could tell us what to do, we could have anyone we want. Join me." She put her hand on my shoulder and I winced. Her hand felt like ice through my light jacket, I hadn't felt anyone as cold since the Cullens left, and the thought made me want to cry. "Can't you just be happy for me, and let me be happy. Can't we go back to the way things were. Can't you…can't you just go away. Please, please just leave me alone." Tears were making their way down my cheeks at a steady rhythm now. "I'll give you a week before I change you. Take care of your business before then, because no matter what, I will get what I want. You will be changed." Her hand was gone in an instant.

I rushed to the last place I saw Haven and was relieved that she was still there. "Haven, we have to go. Now." She looked up from the blue lace bra and noticed I was silently freaking out. "What happened?!" She dropped the bra haphazardly onto the rack and pulled me into a hug. I used the only word I knew that would get us out of there fast: "Vampire." It worked. Almost immediately she was pulling me back to the car as quickly as she could. She pushed my into the passenger's seat and ran to her side of the car. "Was it her?" She asked as she sped down the road. "Yeah. She said she would give me a week before she changes me." I looked over at Haven, I was crying harder now. I choked on a sob the first time I tried to speak. "I don't want to be a vampire, Haven. I want to be with Embry." She pulled off the side of the road and turned her body towards me. "I know sweetie. We're not going to let that happen. Embry won't let that happen." She pulled me into a strong hug and I cried more. Haven pulled out her cell after a moment and called Sam and Emily's. "Hey, Sam? Yeah it's Haven. We have a bit of a problem, we're on our way now. - No she's okay right now. - We will, don't worry." And with that we took off back to La Push.


	36. Chapter 36

(Embry's POV)

"_I think I'm going to ask her soon, I was thinking maybe Saturday night. Just me, her, and a nice plate of veggie burgers, what do you think?"_ I asked Quil while we were patrolling around Forks. "That sounds awesome dude. She'll love it." I slowed down as a sickly sweet scent assaulted my sensitive nasal system. _"Vampire, dude."_ I saw that he was close by, but it would still take him a few minutes to catch up. I ran ahead anyway, he would catch up. I was maybe a mile behind the leech when he stopped in his tracks. I was confident that I could take him alone so I continued on my hunt. I was about to grab him around the left shoulder when he turned around and grabbed me by the throat. "You insolent little mutt. You are in our way of creating the strongest vampire to ever live. Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you now." I was having a hard time breathing, his hand was constricting my airways. I tried to catch him with my claws but he propelled us upward onto a rather short ledge. It gave him enough room to hold me just out of reach of my claws. After a minute I started to get tunnel vision and things were going hazy, but just as I started to slip unconscious I felt myself being pushed over the side and felt Addison let go of my neck. I gulped in air as if I would never breath again. I stood up and was almost hit wit an arm, Addison was no more. "_Thanks man. Thought I was a goner."_ I helped Quil rip him apart and then changed quickly so I could light the pile. We wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. "No problem. Besides, I couldn't let you die today, you've got to propose to my sister." I laughed as I put my shorts on and waited for Quil to change.

I had just finished putting on my cut-offs when we heard a loud howl. Immediately we knew it was Sam calling us, so forgoing our clothes we changed and raced back to Sam's as fast as we possibly could. "Embry!" Sam called in his alpha voice. What was possibly going on, had I done something wrong? "Yeah, Sam?" I asked after changing back to my human form. "Cass has been attacked. She's okay and she and Haven are on their way home now, but I want you to watch over her. Do not let her out of your sights for a second. Understood?" Sam gave the order, but even if he hadn't I would still watch her. She had been attacked and it was my fault, I wasn't with her, I couldn't protect her. "Understood." I managed to croak out. Luckily Quil had followed me to Sam's. "Don't worry man. It wasn't your fault, we never could have predicted that would happen. But we'll get that vampire bitch soon, I promise." He was a good friend. I nodded before running to meet Cassy and Haven at the border.


	37. Chapter 37

(Cassandra's POV)

When we crossed the border Haven stopped the car and my door was wrenched open and suddenly I was being held in Embry's loving embrace. I started crying again when I remembered Willow's threat on Embry's life. "Embry, he's coming to kill you. Willow sent Addison to kill you, she told me so." I said through my sobs. "Shh. Cassy, listen to me. We killed Addison. Ripped him apart and burnt all the pieces. He's gone for good." Embry said squeezing me just a little tighter. I was so happy to hear that he was gone. Now all we had to do was to kill Willow.

We went back to Sam's and he made me go upstairs while he and the boys talked about their plan. I wanted to know their plan, but I had a plan of my own. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down till I found Jake's number and I hit dial. The phone rang twice before Nessie answered it. "Hello?" She asked quietly. I had a feeling that Jake was still asleep. "Nessie, listen, it's Cassy. I really need to talk to Carlisle. Can you put him on the phone?" I asked as quickly and quietly as I could, hopefully no one would here me. "Is everything okay Cassandra?" Nessie asked sounding more than a little upset. "Not really Nessie, they came back. Addison and Willow. We killed Addison and I have a feeling that Willow is tired of the games. She got to me today, she said she would give me a week to settle my affairs, and then she was going to kill me." I stopped to let that sink in. "I really need to talk to him Nessie. Please?" I was practically begging her, but my pride was almost gone anyways. "Cassandra?" Carlisle asked from the other line. "Carlisle, I know I wasn't supposed to contact you, but I'm in big trouble. I don't know what all Jake and Nessie told you, but my mother is a vampire. She's the one who wants to kill the Volturi and she wants me to do it. She's after me Carlisle. It's serious, she's given me a week, before she kills me." I stopped talking and waited for him to say something. "We're on our way." It was the only thing he said before he hung up.

I decided it would be best to tell Sam before they got here so I went downstairs. They were still in the meeting but I interrupted them anyways. "Sam, don't completely hate me okay?" He looked worried. "What did you do Cassy?" He asked slightly raising his voice. "I called the Cullens. They're on their way here now." I knew Sam would be pissed but now I had the whole pack, including Embry, breathing down my neck. "Why the hell did you do that?" Sam asked taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. "Because we need their help even if we don't want it. Believe me I don't want them to come back anymore than you do, because I know they are going to leave again. But if I can suck it up, so can you. Willow talked to me in the store today. She gave me a week before she kills me. One week, Sam, we've been chasing her just over three months now." I said making sure I got my point across. When he flinched just slightly I knew it had worked. "Alright, but I'm not happy about it." Sam gave in and with him so did the pack.

I gave Sam a quick hug and grabbed Embry by the hand and pulled once. He understood what I wanted and followed me, I lead him into the room that I was using and sat down with him on the bed. "Embry, you have to believe me when I say that I didn't do this to upset any of you, or to make you feel insignificant. You are my life, and I don't want some stupid vampire bitch to mess with my life. I don't want her anywhere near any of the pack, you guys are my family, and I love you. I called them because I had a feeling that between you guys, and the Cullens, we could make quick work of her. Think of how it will be when she's gone for good. I can move back to my house, and if you want maybe, you could move in with me?" I knew it was a big step, but I was in love with him, and I knew with all my heart that he loved me too. "Cass, I would love to live with you." He said leaning down to give me a kiss. "But, I'm still not happy about the Cullens coming back. I know you still love them but I don't want you to get hurt again. You don't know how bad it hurt to see you torn down like that after they left, I thought my heart might explode with the pain." His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white. "I know Embry, that's why I wont try to care anymore, they are our allies and nothing more. When they leave, I wont cry." I was saying it to myself as much as I was saying it to him. He laid me down beside him and soon we were both drifting in white tides of sleep.

Around three in the morning I felt Embry moving around and then he got off of the bed. It woke me up and I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Cass, go back to sleep, I have to go on patrol for a few hours, and then I'll be back here." Embry said pulling me into a warm hug. I laid down after he left the room and was out like a light.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up again, but something had driven me from my peaceful sleep. I laid still and tried to find out the source of the disturbance, it came a few seconds later in the form of the phone ringing. I waited to see if Sam or Emily would answer it but it rang six times before I knew I would have to answer it. I walked downstairs, there was a note stuck to the fridge.

_Cass,_

_Sam and I had some business to attend to, we'll be back around six tonight. Be careful, tell one of the guys that they have to stay in the house with you. Sam's orders. Don't let the guys eat all the food, and be good._

_Love,_

_Emily._

I smiled and then the phone began to ring again. I crossed the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello, Uley residence, how can I help you?" Sam had told me not to answer the phone like that, but it was funny to see what the person on the other line said. "Cassandra, it's Carlisle. We need permission to cross the border, Willow has followed us from the airport and then ran over the border. Let me talk to Sam." I shook slightly, Willow was in the border, and I was alone in the house. "Sam's not here, but I give you permission to cross the border. He wont be back until late, so he'll just have to get over it." Carlisle hung up not long after that and I dialed Embry's number. He answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?" He must have been in wolf form because he was awake but it took him a while to answer. "Embry, I need someone to come by Sam's. I'm alone, because Sam and Emily had to go somewhere. Sam's orders, someone has to stay here with me. And, I need you to alert everyone, Willow is on our side of the border and the Cullens are in pursuit, by my permission." He was silent for a moment. "Alright, I'm sending Seth over, I'll be there later, and I'll let everyone know about the Cullens." He hung up before I could say anything else.

Less than an hour later, the door was pushed open. I was in the kitchen and thought that it must have been Seth, until I heard her laugh. "Willow." I said turning around with a large butchers knife in hand. "Cassy Bug." She said smiling at me. "Shut up! Only my mother can call me that! And she's dead!" I screamed throwing a glass at her. It hit her in the chest and shattered. She didn't even flinch. "Tsk. Tsk. I am your mother, I'm just stronger now." She said advancing on me just a bit. "No you are a monster, begot by a monster. I refuse to be a part of the chain. If you change me, the pack will kill me. I'll make sure of it." I said, I was crying now. The thought of having to have my family kill me was excruciating. "You know, I don't think they will. Not even if you begged them too." She advanced a bit more. "Then the Cullens will. They have seen what is to happen should I be changed, they wont let it happen, ever." I said brandishing the knife in front of her. She stopped in her tracks. "You think a knife can hurt me? You foolish little girl, did you learn nothing when you lived with the vampires? Only two things can truly hurt us." She said pulling the knife from my grip. "Unlike humans, we are nearly indestructible." She said grabbing my left arm. She pulled the knife down it slowly, the blade was digging deep into my arm, and the pain was horrible. She stopped at my wrist and then laughed. "You are so fragile, it's pathetic really." She said doing the same thin to my right arm. I screamed and tried to pull away from her but she held me firmly in place.

The blood was dripping down my arms and into Emily's kitchen floor. I wonder if she would be mad about that, it was possible it would stain. Willow pushed me into a chair at the kitchen table. I watched as her eyes went from a bright scarlet red to a dark almost coal black. She was hungry, I hoped that she wouldn't be able to stop, I would rather die than go through the change. I was wrong about her strength though and she quickly bit into my shoulder and pulled away. I started to scream as the burning grew stronger as it spread through my body. I was on the brink of passing out when I heard the kitchen door being broken down. I saw a crowd of people standing there, but could do nothing but scream as the venom scorched me from the inside out. I passed out a few seconds later, but even through the haze I heard someone screaming.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up later to the very annoying beeping of a heart monitor. I figured that I had to be in the hospital, because vampires do not have a heartbeat, therefore the machine could not be hooked to me. But as I tried to sit up, I found out otherwise. I couldn't sit all the way up because my arms were throbbing painfully. They were wrapped from nearly my shoulder all the way down to my hands. I was sure that it would leave terrible scars but that was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't in the hospital, I was at the Cullen's house, in the E.R. room as I had often called it. This was the same room Bella was changed in and Nessie was born in. I felt for the bite mark in my shoulder and the sudden flash of pain sent my heart monitor into a frenzy. A few seconds later Carlisle walked through the door, but apparently I wasn't supposed to be awake yet because he started when he saw me partially sitting up. "Cassandra, how are you feeling?" He asked checking my bandages and the bite mark before giving me something for pain. "Just a bit sore, and kinda lazy. I really want to get up, can I Carlisle?" I asked giving him my best begging voice. He relented and helped me to stand up. "So doc, what's the damage? And how come I'm not a vampire?" I asked in a somewhat low voice. I had to force myself to say the word vampire, that last call was way to close for my likings.

"Willow is dead, ripped apart and burned to ashes. You have two long gashes, one on each arm, and a total of 300 stitches." I felt my mouth fall open. "You are not a vampire, because Jasper sucked the venom out of your blood." I was stunned, Jasper was the newest vampire in their coven, and I had never expected that. "He was very drawn to your blood, but was able to hold himself back because he still thinks of you as his little sister." Edward said walking into the room. I smiled at him. He read my mind and suddenly I could hear everyone's thoughts. The entire pack was here including Leah. I smiled, "It feels good to know what everyone's thinking again. No more surprises." I said giving Edward as much of a hug as I could stand at the moment. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded, with his permission I left the room in favor of the living room.

When I walked into the living room I was instantly captured in Embry's warm grasp. "Cassandra, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone. I thought, I thought." He couldn't finish what he was saying, he was crying against my neck, but I didn't care. I maneuvered him to sit on the couch. "Shh, Embry, it wasn't your fault. And I'm fine, I couldn't die yet anyways. I think someone made a promise to move in with me?" I said with a smile. He lifted his head from the crook of my neck and I wiped the tears off of his beautiful face. "Embry, stop crying. Your too beautiful to be crying." I said twisting the words he had used on me once before. It caused him to laugh, and I was so ecstatic to see him smile again. They weren't kidding when they said that this imprinting stuff was strong. I gave him a kiss but was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. I turned to look at him and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Cass, I'm the one who left you home alone, and I'm very sorry for that. I want you to know that no matter what you choose, we'll be happy for you." What he said was completely confusing to me so I dipped into his mind just a tiny bit. 'I can't believe they would want her to leave her home, Embry will die if he cant see her.' It was all I could stand to listen to before I pulled out of his mind. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, they both looked hopeful, but I couldn't do it.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm honored that you would want me to stay with you. But I have a new home, and more family. I still love everyone of you, and you are still my family, but I cant leave Embry. He is the love of my life, my imprint, my singer." I was trying to make it so that everyone would see just how strong the bond between us was. "I have to stay on the reservation, it's my home now." I said hoping they would understand.

I didn't know what to say, but Alice came to the rescue. "Don't worry about it Cass, we understand. Besides we'll be back soon enough." She said hugging Jasper close. I tried to read her mind but she was dissecting Romeo and Juliet and then translating it to Latin. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked hoping to be persuasive. It was working until Jasper change the mood from persuasive to annoying. Alice became annoyed with my trying and huffed before leaving the room. "That's not fair Jasper!" I called after them. I was a little worried though. Jasper and Alice had both just used their powers on me and I was sure to absorb them soon. "Rosalie, may I borrow a pair of long gloves?" I asked looking at the beautiful blonde. She nodded and Emmet ran upstairs only to return seconds later with a pair of pure white satin gloves that would cover my entire arms. "Thanks, sis." I said smiling at her and Emmett. "No problem, little sister." Rosalie smiled at me and I felt extremely happy. I went from having no family at all to having one very big, loving family, and I couldn't be happier.

Sequel Coming Soon To A Fanfiction Page Near You!


End file.
